


Our lives collide in the most bizarre ways

by Rewind_Again



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy's life got weirder since he start working at the spice shop, he met a pervert and a (hot) bear... And Rosalee decided to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I've edited this as much as I could. I'm sorry if your eyes start bleeding...
> 
> It was supposed to be a cute one shot, then 3 chapters and end up being 13 chapters... Plot just... happened!
> 
> Title come from the episode Danse Macabre, it's a quote from Monroe to Roddy
> 
> Re-edited on october 25th, I can't believe how many mistakes I found on every freaking chapters... And I probably missed errors... again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or any of the characters.

Roddy was unsure at first when Nick and Monroe asked him if he would like to work at the spice shop a few days a week, but now, two months later he was glad he accepted. Rosalee was really patient with him and she taught him lots of things about her works.

He works here from 3 to 5PM on Monday and Wednesday (for inventory and restocking), and on Saturday from 2 to 5 PM (to sort out the books). With the money he makes here, he can help his dad with the bills and even save up a few dollars here and there in case he wants to buy something. Working here is one of the few things that's making him happy. It keeps him from thinking about being alone at home or at the school around the bullies.

Roddy was restocking some shelves when he saw Rosalee coming to him.

“Roddy, I need a favor. There's a little emergency with a customer and I have to go, do you think you can stay alone until 5 PM and close the shop?"

“I-I don't know. I mean, I've only been working here for 2 months.”

“I trust you and to be honest, you know your way around the shop even better than Monroe.”

“But you know I'm not really good with people. I might scare with your customers away... or make them angry. I'm not the most polite person if you hadn't noticed!

“You're very nice and polite with me”

“That's because I like you! Wait no! I mean yes! But only like you know... a friend? Please just forget I said anything...” He felt the blush spreading on his cheeks and tried to hide it by lowering his head.

“Oh look at you! You're so cute! I know you meant it like that, don't worry.” Rosalee laughed and patted his head. “And I like you too Roddy!”

He raised his head to look at her and smiled, “Alright, I'll do it!”

“Thank you. Look, there's only thirty minutes left before you need to close the shop. Oh! And someone named Rabe is coming to fetch a package, I left it near the register, okay?”

“Yes, Rabe, I got it.”

Rosalee put her coat on and gave him the key. “You're still coming for dinner Wednesday? Monroe is making vegetarian pizzas especially for you guys!”

“Pizza? Monroe? Are you serious?”

“Yes, very! That way, he's sure everyone will show up!”

 _Everyone? Who's everyone?_ He thought “Alright, I'll be there! Be careful on your way out.”

“Bye Roddy!”

Roddy watched the door closed behind her and looked at the clock. _Thirty minutes, time to clean up._ He finished restocking the shelves and wrote down the ingredients Rosalee will need to order soon.

Just as he was finishing his list, he heard the _ding_ of the bell above the front door. He turned around to see who was there and frowned when he noticed that the man who just entered was checking him out. _What the hell?_

The man smirked at him “Oh hello beautiful! My name is Carl. Just remember that, so you'll know what to scream later.”

 _When I kill you?_ Roddy thought but said nothing, he was repeating his mantra inside his head, d _on't be a smart ass, don't be a smart ass, don't be a smart ass._

“You have pretty eyeballs. Of course they'd be better if they were eyeing my pretty balls.”

“Or burning them...” Roddy muttered, his patience was getting low very fast. _Don't kill him._ He gave a long sigh and said “How can I help you?”

“Well, you could come a little closer so I can check that booty of yours that you're hiding behind the counter.”

Roddy noticed from the corner of his eyes that the front door was ajar, he could barely see someone behind the window, like that person was listening in. _Please don't be another asshole._

“Look, I-” He stopped when he heard the clinging noise of the bell that meant the person behind the door just entered the shop. He looked behind Carl the pervert to see a tall, big and _hot! Hot! Hot!_ guy around his age who was looking right at him. _Please don't be another Carl!_

“Hey babe!” the stranger said, winked at him and glared at Carl.

 _And fuck!_ Roddy thought.

The newcomer shoved aside Carl and invited himself behind the counter closer to Roddy. He lightly grabbed his arm and leaned toward him “I'm Barry, play along.” He murmured in Roddy ear. “Sorry I'm late, got caught up in traffic.”

“Wha-” Roddy felt chapped lips against his, kissing him softly, Barry's light blue eyes were looking right at him while he licked his lips. Roddy gasped in surprise and Barry took advantage of it to slide his warm tongue in his mouth like he wanted to devour him. He could taste him - _mint and coffee_ -, feels a tongue caressing his, tasting and teasing him, making him moan. He could feel Barry's warm hands, one on the small of his back drawing him closer, the other playing with his hair. And his scent, he smelled so good, - _like the woods, leather and a note of musk_ -, he could get drunk on it. It was a sensory overload, it never felt like this before not even with Sarah, it was exhilarating, thrilling, exalting and he never wanted it to stop but he needed to breath. Barry slowed down the kiss and traced his nose along Roddy's cheek, smelling him.

He then drew back giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and noticed the pervert was looking at them “Why the fuck are you still here!” he growled.

Now that Roddy's brain was coming back online he smelled something else on Barry : _like_ _bear...no, not bear... Jägerbar! Predator!_ He drew back a little from Barry wondering which problems should take priority : The pervert or the predator? _This is crazy._

Barry was getting angrier, he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Roddy worried he might _woge_ in front of the stupid human. _Alright, the predator it is._ He took a breath for courage and put himself in front of Barry “Barry, it's oka-”

“No it's not okay!” Barry told him kindly “That guy is a fucking pervert and he was harassing you!” He put an arm around Roddy's neck to get him as far as possible from Carl and closer to himself.

“If I see your ugly mug around here or my boyfriend again I'll fucking kill you! Is that clear?”

Roddy watched Carl, he looked like he was gonna piss himself, _as much as I would like it to happen I'm the one who will have to clean up the mess, too bad._ Carl turned around and ran away liked he had wolves on his heels, _Or a bear..._

Roddy and Barry just looked at at each other. _Well, this is awkward..._

Barry took his arm off Roddy's shoulders “Look, I'm sorry for you know, huh, it's just- I could practically smell his intentions and you looked like you needed help and... what's your name?”

Roddy was still a little nervous and felling like prey “Roddy, I'm Roddy” he answered “And I-I'm used to assholes, but not to perverted ones I guess... So, thanks.”

Barry tilted his head like he was thinking “You know I'm a Jägerbar.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes, I could... smell it... when you were kiss-kissing me.” Roddy stuttered.

“I'm not gonna hurt you.” Barry took a step back sheepishly. “I came because my father sent me for a package.”

“Oh! Rabe, right? Rosalee told me about it.” He found the package and held it out to Barry. “Here.”

Barry brushed his fingers against Roddy's hand to take the package “Thanks” He smiled when he noticed the red spreading on Roddy's cheeks and ears.

Roddy gave him a little smile “You're welcome. I-” The clock chimed to announce it was 5 PM “I need to close the shop.”

“And I should go home before my father decides to send a search party.” Barry looked a little nervous but was still smiling at him. “See you around Roddy!”

“Okay”

“And by the way,” Barry said turning around after opening the door “I lied!”

“About what?” Roddy asked timidly.

“I'm not sorry I kissed you!” He winked at him and closed the door.

“Alright...” Roddy said to himself a little dumbfounded. _Maybe not an asshole, just a weirdo, a hot weirdo. A hot weirdo who just kissed me stupid... oh my god!_

 

 


	2. A strategic plan

 Roddy arrived at the shop just in time for his shift and greeted Rosalee. “Hi!”

“Hi Roddy! Was everything okay on Monday?”

Roddy blushed, _a pervert_ _harassed me_ _and Barry kissed me stupid,_ he thought but said “Yeah, no prob!”

She gave him what looked like a knowing smile. _Does she know? No she can't... I'm just imagining things._ His blush got worse and he stammered “I'm... huh... I'm g-gonna take a look at the-” he looked around the shop to see where he could hide himself. “I-I'll be in the back room, to clean... and tidy up... things!”

As he ran away to the backroom he could hear Rosalee laughing “Okay Roddy! Scream if you need help!”

He needed to get over Barry, he probably won't see him again, "I should have asked his number...” He lamented.

_He was probably joking when he said he wasn't sorry he kissed me, after all, he's tall and strong and so SO hot! And I looked like... well me. Maybe it's better if we don't see each other again._

While Roddy was brooding, Rosalee was proud of herself. After seeing Roddy blushing she knew her plan was working perfectly, and now, it was time for the next step. She grabbed her phone and after making sure Roddy was still hiding in the backroom, she made her call. “Hello Barry! I just wanted to know if you and your dad were still coming tonight?”

“Hi! I was about to call you, dad won't be there tonight, he's busy with a case, he's sorry. But I can still come if that's okay ?”

“Of course you can, don't be silly! Do you need me to pick you up?”

“No, the car is finally up and running!”

 _Perfect!_ She thought “Congratulations! You've done very well, I'm proud of you!” She praised him.

“Thank you.” Barry mumbled, “Sorry, I have to go, Dad needs me to bring him a few things. See you tonight!”

“Okay, see you tonight!” She hanged up and began plotting for tonight's dinner.

Since she didn't want to spook Roddy, she left him alone in the backroom, if she was lucky he would find the thing she left there on purpose for him.

She needed a reason to stop him from going home after his shift, _all my work will be for nothing if he doesn't come to tonight's dinner!_ She looked absently at the calendar and thought, _that's it!_ She found a reason to keep Roddy with her until tonight. It will be Valentine's Day in a few weeks and it's never too soon to shop around. She wanted to buy some classical music for Monroe and it would be a good excuse to drag Roddy around.

Ten minutes before 5PM she put her plan in action. She opened the door of the backroom and saw Roddy curled up in a chair reading a book, the book she left there on purpose. _I'm so clever!_

“Roddy? Are you busy after your shift?” she asked innocently.

Roddy had completely immersed himself in the book he found about Jägerbars. At first he'd just wanted to take a look, but once he began reading he just couldn't put it down and now, nearly two hours later he was about halfway through it. He was so engrossed by the book that he didn't hear Rosalee calling for him.

“Roddy?” she asked a little louder for the second time.

He jumped and almost knocked his chair over. “I'm sorry! I was just taking a look!” He yelled nervously.

“Hey it's okay, You're here to learn too, you know.” she smiled at him and looked innocently at the book he was still holding and thought happily _I'm so lucky he's a bookworm!_ “You can borrow it if you're interested.”

He blushed and mumbled “Thank you. Did you need help with something?”

“I asked you if you were busy after you shift.”

“No, I'm not. Why?”

“I was planning to shop around, get some ideas for Valentine's Day. I'd like your opinion for Monroe's present.”

“Oh! Okay, but what are you planning to buy for him?”

“I'd like to buy him a Violin concerto, I made a list of the music he already has. And let me tell you, he has a lot, thank god he has everything organized or it would have take me days to write everything done, If not more! Here's the list.”

Roddy took the list and thoughtfully read it. Monroe and him have practically the same taste in classical music, it should not be hard to find something he would like. He was already thinking of a few works and was about to tell Rosalee but a memory came back to him, he remembered the first time he met Monroe. It was because of Nick, he asked Monroe to visit him, to tell him not to do anything stupid. When he came by, Roddy was playing a Brahms concerto and Monroe had been really excited about it. He checked the list again to make sure that work wasn't on it and told Rosalee about his idea.

“He really liked it, you should have seen him!”

“Alright! Time to close the shop and go shopping. Don't forget your book!” She winked at him and left.

Roddy blushed and put the book in his bag. _So much for discretion..._

 

* * *

 

“You”ll have to distract Monroe while I hide his present.”

 _Women and shopping_ , Roddy lamented. “I can try... I guess.” He could talk to him about the next school concert, since Monroe said he and Rosalee were coming, _and probably dragging a few others with them_.

After they arrived, Roddy got out first and saw Monroe looking at him from the door.

“Hey Roddy! Where's Rosalee? Monroe asked while looking around.

“Huh... She's on the phone, don't worry! Come on let's go inside, I'll help you with the dinner.” He dragged Monroe to the kitchen to distract him. He looked briefly behind Monroe and saw Rosalee sneaking into the house and making a beeline for the stairs.

Monroe sniffed and turned around. “Rosalee? W- Where is she? I could swear I just-”

“Just give me a minute, I'm changing!” Rosalee yelled from the stairs.

“Oh, alright.” Monroe turned back to Roddy, “Come on buddy, help me set up the table!”

He put down the cutlery Monroe gave him and was surprised by the number of plates. “Monroe? I think there's too many plates.”

“What?” Monroe counted them and looked up at Roddy “No, no mistake.”

“But there's five plates, who else is coming?”

“Ah yes...” he said half-heartedly, “That would be Rosalee's new puppy.”

“Puppy? New? What are you talking about?” Roddy asked surprised.

“Rosalee found a new vocation a few months ago. She decided to take stray little wesen under her wing and put them back on the right track.

“Wait, you said new, then who w-”

Monroe raised an eyebrow and smirked “Who do you think, buddy?”

“I'm not a p-puppy!” Roddy spluttered.

“Yeah, try to tell her that!”

“Try to tell me what?” Rosalee said smiling.

“Nothing!” Monroe and Roddy yelled at the same time.

“Oookay... Is everything ready then?” She looked around and saw that the table was set. “Good!” She noticed Nick's truck coming from the window. “Nick's early, I'll go open the door.”

 

* * *

 

Since Monroe, Rosalee and Nick were in the kitchen talking about a case, Roddy decided to continue the book he borrowed from the shop. He began to read the description of an old ritual.

_*** The Roh-Hatz_

_**Roh-hatz** (ROH-hots; Ger. roh "raw" + Hatz "hunt") is a rite of passage for Jägerbars that turn eighteen years old. The rite involves chasing down and disemboweling one or more humans and then howling at the setting sun with the blood on their hands. Participants traditionally hunt down prey bare-chested, and they tattoo themselves ritually. _

_A Roh-Hatz can be performed by more than one Jägerbar at the same time with them all hunting the same prey. It is initiated after participants ritually release their prey from an ancestral cave. It seems to be more honorable if more than one human is hunted. The young Jägerbars need to mark their prey with their own blood to fulfill the ritual. Deadly traps can be set beforehand. ***_

Around fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on the door. “Roddy could you open the door please?” he heard Rosalee asking from the kitchen.

He got up from his chair and put his book on the table. _Must be the new puppy..._

Roddy opened the door and found himself face to face - _more like face to chest_ \- with Barry, the hot weirdo.

“B-Barry! What? What are you doing here?” Roddy said confused.

“Huh... Hi! Dinner. Ros-”

“Barry! You're just in time, come in!” Rosalee greeted him. She looked at them smiling “Do you two know each other?”

“I... Yeah, kind of, he came to the shop...” Roddy mumbled “For the package... Monday...”

“Good! There's no need for presentation then. You two go sit down at the table, I'll go get the guys.” She sat them down next to each other and made her way back to the kitchen.

Monroe gave her a skeptical look, “Please, tell me you are not doing what I think you're doing.”

Rosalee grinned at him, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you don't... I can smell your scheme lady! First you take stray little wesen in and now you wanna play matchmaker with them, really?”

“Oh please! I know what I'm doing”

Nick looked at them a little confused, “What's going on exactly?”

“She's trying to get Roddy and Barry together!”

“To do what?” Nick asked innocently.

“To do w- Oh come on! What do you think?!” Monroe said exasperated.

“I think they could be good for each other.” She smirked at them.

“Good? No no no! What logic is that? Poor Roddy is a Reinigen and you want him to go out with Barry, the Jägerbar!” Monroe said disbelieving.

“Hey! Tone it down would you! I know you're not too fond of Barry but-”

“Not too fond of him? Are you kidding me? He's a delinquent!” He whispered loudly. “Nick! Please tell her I'm right, prey and predator are not made for each other!”

Meanwhile, Roddy and Barry were still sitting next to each other in silence when Barry noticed the book on the table. Roddy realized he left it there and hastily grabbed the book to put it back inside his bag.

“It's yours?” Barry asked him.

“I borrowed it from Rosalee, I-” He heard Monroe voice raising, _what are they fighting about? Barry? Delinquent?_

Barry heard it too, “I think I should go.” He got up from his chair looking dejected.

Roddy grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down “No! It's okay!” he said flushing “I mean... I'm a puppy too!” _What!?_

“What?”

 _Oh my god!_ “No! Its Monroe, he call us that! He said Rosalee was taking stray little wesen under her wing and put them back on the right track. He... he said she had a new puppy, I guess he meant you...”

“New? Puppy?” Barry looked a little baffled, “Doesn't it bother you? That I'm a... delinquent?”

“No, I'm one of her... puppy too... I've made some bad decisions myself so...” Roddy mumbled. He wanted to know what Barry did, and weirdly, he also wanted to tell him what he did himself.

Barry noticed his curiosity, “Don't, not here. We can talk about that another time, okay?” he told him kindly with a little smile.

Roddy smiled back “Okay.”

Back in the kitchen Nick looked at Monroe seriously “You might want to remember who I'm going out with,” He then turned to Rosalee “I'm not saying Monroe's right, but you should still be careful and not force things”

“I'm not forcing anything, I'm just giving them a little push. In fact, it's seeing you and Sean together that gave me the idea.”

“Women and their plotting, I swear I-” Monroe muttered.

Rosalee interrupted him, “If you don't want to spend the night on the sofa you should not finish that sentence. Now grab a pizza and follow me, I'm hungry!”

Dinner went well, Rosalee and Nick happily debated about some wesen, after he stopped brooding, Monroe gave his opinion on their discussion. Roddy and Barry spent most of the dinner exchanging little tidbits of information about each other.

After dinner, dessert and some coffee, Rosalee decided it was time for the fourth step of her plan. She feigned a yawn and said “Well it's getting late boys.” Usually, after their little gathering, one of them always take Roddy home but tonight, that wouldn't do. “Barry, would you mind taking Roddy back to his place?” As soon as she finished her question, she stomped on Nick's foot and (painfully) tightened her grip on Monroe's hand.

Nick stayed silent but Monroe grumbled “Ooow! What's gotten into you!”

“I'm sorry, did I hurt you sweetheart?” She asked him with a toothy smirk.

“No! I'm sorry!” Monroe squeaked when he understood what she was doing.

Rosalee let go of his hand and turned back to Barry. “Barry?”

“Yes.” Barry answered Rosalee and asked Roddy “If that's okay with you?”

“I- Yeah, it's okay” He grabbed his beanie from his bag and put it on trying to hide the red he could feel spreading on his cheeks and ears while everyone was getting up to say goodbye to each other.

Rosalee fondly watched her two puppies go, and squealed with delight when she saw Barry opening the passenger door for Roddy. _That's my good boy,_ s _uch a gentleman_ , she thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excerpt from the fictional book about Jägerbars comes from Grimm's wikia


	3. A heart-to-heart talk

 As soon as Roddy saw what car Barry was driving he got nervous. It was a Ford something, _a mustang maybe?_ he thought. It was raven black, shiny and astonishing. Barry happily opened the door for him and Roddy sat down. The interior of the car was equally amazing, dark royal blue leather seats, everything looked like it was well cared for.

Barry got inside the car and saw Roddy looking a little edgy. “You okay?”

“I- Is it really your car?” Roddy asked him while fiddling with his beanie.

“Yes and no. It's complicated. My dad bought the car for me and we repaired it. It kept me focused when I... needed it.” He started the car and slowly made his way to Roddy's place.

 _Why did he need to keep focused?_ Roddy wondered. He was also worried about Barry's reaction when he'll see his home and how poor he was.

It was too silent in the car, almost tense, far from the easy and joyous atmosphere there was between them during dinner. He stupidly spoke the first thought that crossed his mind. “So, that means you're rich, right?” _Shit!_

“My dad is. Your point being?” Barry's hands tightened on the wheel.

“Look I'm sorry. It's just... I'm surrounded by rich assholes who drive big cars at school and...”

“And now you think I'm one too?”

“No!” he looked him in the eyes, “I'm hoping you're not.”

“Okay.” Barry managed to crack a smile, “I think it's time for the conversation we need to have about what Monroe said.”

“There's a floating dock in the park near my house where I go to play sometimes, we could stop there if you want.”

“Good. Where is it?”

Roddy calmed down a little and gave him directions. Once they arrived, they both untied their seatbelt and got more comfortable in their seat. It was too cold to go outside and he didn't know how long their conversation were going to take.

“Do you mind if I go first?” Barry asked nervously.

“No, go ahead.”

Roddy gave him a little smile and listened while Barry was telling him his story. How his mother had made decisions for him for most of his life. How she felt about their ancestors and history. How, unlike his father, she thought Jägerbars should continue with their rituals, with their traditions.

He told him more about the Roh-Hatz, how his mother enrolled him and the Colberts to do it. That she made him kidnapped a man who had broke into their house one night to have sex with his girlfriend. How he hided him and later his girlfriend in his den. How, him and his friends marked them with their blood and set them free to run after them, to hunt them. How he wanted to make his mother proud, how much he had looked up to her because he thought mothers were never wrong.

How fast everything went to hell, the Grimm finding them and the disappointed look his father gave him when he saw what his son did. How he understood right at this moment that he was wrong about his mother and her belief.

His mother falling into one of the trap when she tried to attack Nick, how she survived the fall and her wounds against all odds, how she was gonna spent the rest of life in prison if she healed, which was unlikely. His father convincing her to take full responsibilities for what happened, to save her son's future, their only child.

His father and an army of lawyers fighting tooth and nail to have most of the charges against the boys dropped. The way they painted his mother, a unstable woman who could not differentiate fantasies from reality, who corrupted her son and his friends since they were young with her false story about bears ancestors and their supposedly traditions. The shaming truth when his father told the court, the jury, how sorry he felt because he never noticed his wife distress and the way she was twisting their son's mind.

The feeling that he didn't deserve the future his father was trying to give him back, he didn't feel worth it. He almost killed two people because he wanted his mother to be proud of him. If Nick, the Grimm, hadn't be different from his own ancestors, they would all be dead and it would have been his fault.

How the three of them received a two years sentence, with an obligatory one year in prison at the Eastern Oregon Correctional Institution. How he isolated himself from his friends because Jason and T.B. were always provoking other inmates into fights. After a few weeks they finally killed one and got their sentences extended by five years. Why Jason and his brother left him alone, it was because they knew better. In the past, before his world fell apart, he'd kicked their asses more than once to put them back in their place because they were disdainful and arrogant. How the others inmates looked at him, how wary they were even though he kept to himself -no enemies and no friends- like they knew he was a monster.

His dad's phone call in the middle of the night to tell him the news : his mother passed away. The funeral, a private moment with his father to say a last goodbye to his mom. How he felt dead inside but also lighter at the same time.

Rosalee visiting him, telling him she was a friend of Nick, that she was like him when she was young, angry, particularly with her family. The mistakes she made, some with dire consequences. How she woke up one day and decided that was not the life she wanted to live because she finally understood that life is like riding a bicycle, to keep your balance you must keep moving. “Mistakes are a part of being human, appreciate your mistakes for what they are : precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way.” _,_ she had told him. How he had engraved that conversation in his memory, to never forget. How she continued to visit him a few times every month, sometimes coming with Nick.

The anger-management classes he took because he wanted to get out of prison and take back his life. How he wanted his father to be proud of him again, even if at the time, he hadn't thought it would be possible. How it had helped him get himself under control and get some of his self-confidence back, feeling a little more alive.

His father, Rosalee and even Nick, convincing him to study so he could take his GED. How after a few weeks and his anger under control he decided to go to the test preparation classes offered by the prison. The beaming look Rosalee gave him when he told her that he scored 720 points, the pride shining through his father's eyes. Explaining that after after his one year sentence he would need time to put his life back in order before maybe trying to go to college.

The day he got out of prison, his father waiting for him, giving him a welcoming bear hug and finally going home. The welcome home gift, hidden in the garage. The smiling face of his father when he showed him a battered 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429, the car of his dreams, the car he wished to possess since he was 10 and saw his dad's coworker driving one. Enjoying the time spent with his dad while repairing the car, how it kept him centered and somehow happy. The pure feeling of joy he felt a few days ago when they were finished and he got to drive her for the first time, the way she purred under him, how she hugged the roads, her responsiveness, it was a visceral experience.

After telling his story, Barry felt drained. “Sorry, I need some air.” He got out of the car without waiting for an answer.

“Wait!” Roddy got out too to follow him. He didn't went far, just closer to the river. He put himself in front of him and saw that Barry's eyes were shinning a little but no tears fell down. He didn't know what to say, he just wanted to comfort him, to make him feel better, to hug him. He did just that, he put his arms around Barry's neck, _so fucking tall_ he thought and brought their foreheads gently together. “You're not an asshole.” he said with one his hand playing with Barry's hair. “You made a mistake and you paid for it. Your mistakes do not define you.”

Barry closed his eyes and put his arms around Roddy, to bring him closer. He buried his head on Roddy's neck and let some of the tears trapped in eyes fall. He smelled so good, a smell that had stayed with him since he first smelled it back on Rosalee's shop on their first meeting. He gave him a little kiss on his pulse and felt Roddy hugging him closer. “Is that okay?” he asked, lifting his head up.

Roddy smiled at him, his eyes shinning a little, “Yes...” He stared at Barry's eyes then his lips like he was mesmerized by them. He brought Barry's head down and gave him a kiss on his forehead, on each eyes, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth and on his lips. “It's okay.”

Barry didn't let him go, he cupped his jaw, his fingers gently stroking along his cheek then his mouth. He tilted his head and gave him a soft, loving kiss. First caressing Roddy's lips with his, nibbling on them, making Roddy moan deliciously and taking advantage of his open mouth to delve his tongue inside and deepen the kiss, licking the roof of his mouth and tasting each other. Barry slowed down the kiss by pecking Roddy's mouth and biting his lower lip one last time before drawing back.

Roddy was pink-flushed with excitement, that kiss was even better that their unexpected first one. He wondered how their next one would feel and all the others, _I hope there will be others_ , he thought happily. He untangled his hands from Barry's hair and put them around his waist and pressed his head against Barry's warm chest.

“My turn to tell my story.”

“Not if you don't want to.”

“I want to tell you.”

Barry felt Roddy shivering a little, he only wore a sweater and he probably left his beanie in the car.

He took off his leather jacket and put it around Roddy's shoulders, “Here, don't want you to catch a cold.”

“But you...”

“I'm okay”

Roddy thanked him and slipped his arms in the sleeves and put them back around Barry's waist. The jacket was big on him but it felt warm and smelled good, _like Barry..._

“Last year, two classmates jumped me at school, I had to defend myself but they told the director that I was the one who attacked them and he believed their lies. One of them, Carter, was jealous because I was the first violin on the string quartet, they got me suspended so Carter could take my place.”

“I love that school and I know I'm lucky to have a full scholarship. The professors treat me well because they think I'm their little prodigy, but the students, all of them, they looked at me like I'm dirt just because my family is poor and my dad's job is catching rats. I hate them!”

Barry could feel Roddy was trying to hold in his anger, so he hugged him closer to comfort him and kissed to top of his head. “Do you want to stop?”

“No...” Roddy mumbled and slipped his hand under Barry's shirt to feel the warmth of his back.

“A few days later, they stole some rats and cages from my dad and put them in our teacher's car. They wanted to frame me with their prank so I would get expelled. Poor mister Lawson was literally scared to death, he died from a heart failure when the rats attacked him. He died because of their stupid prank.”

He told him about Sarah, how she betrayed him. She said she loved him and he thought he loved her too. When she left him to go out with Carter, he understood that while he liked her, he did not love her. He just wanted someone to love him for who he was, not what they wanted him to be, “She just saw me as a violin prodigy.”

“I was lucky to have an alibi for that night. I was the DJ at a rave, but my father didn't have one so they kept in custody. He was not happy about it and he was worried about me because of Nick, the Grimm. We didn't knew he was different, not like in the stories we heard.”

He explained that Nick had benn worried about him, so he had sent Monroe to convince him not to do anything stupid. How excited Monroe had been when he heard Roddy playing.

“After Monroe left, I got a call from a cop telling me my dad was hurt because he had refused to enter his cell. I got really angry and almost burned the house down, I grabbed my mask and my violin and sent the bullies a message telling them they would be another rave...” He sighed before continuing his story, “On my way to the warehouse, I made all the rats in the vicinity follow me. Once inside I began to play the violin and made the rats attacked them. Nick stopped me, he said I may have made them confess their crime but that I was lucky no one got hurt. Since they could not explained the hundreds of rats and how I made them attack, Nick didn't charge me and the school took me back. After everything was over, Monroe visited me again. He explained to my father that Nick was a good Grimm, a fair one. Next time he came, he introduced Rosalee to me and she kind of took a liking to me you could say...” Roddy finished his story.

“How did you control the rats?” Barry asked curiously.

“With my music, mostly, some Reinigen can communicate with them, the story about the pied piper come from there actually. Rats can sort of feel my emotions too sometimes...” He finished with a yawn.

“It's getting late and you have school tomorrow.”

“And I have a curfew too...” he muttered but didn't let go of Barry.

“Huh Roddy...”

“Hmm?”

“I think we have company.”

“What?!” He barely turned his head on the side so he could keep it against the Barry's chest and looked in the direction Barry was looking. “Oh!” he said surprised, there was a dozen of curious rats staring at them.

“Friends of yours?” Barry asked.

“You could say that.”

“Interesting. Come on, let's take you home.” he grabbed his hand and they made their way back to the car.

It was not far from his house so it barely took them five minutes. Barry stopped the car and worked up his nerve to ask if he could borrow Roddy's phone.

“Huh, okay.” Roddy gave it to him and waited. Barry was typing something, _maybe his number_ , he thought happily.

“Alright, now you have my number.” Barry gave the phone back.

“So... I can, like, call you or text you ?” He looked down briefly at his phone to search for Barry's number.

“Yes, anything you want.” He told him fondly. “If you have questions about your book, I'd like you to call me too.”

“Okay. I will.” Roddy smiled.

They were both out of the car when Roddy began to take off the jacket. Barry stopped him by grabbing his hands, “Keep it for now.” He gave him a light peck on the lips.

They shared a last mind-blowing kiss before saying goodnight to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving.”-Einstein  
> “Mistakes are a part of being human. Appreciate your mistakes for what they are: precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way.”-Al Franken  
> “Your mistakes do not define you”-Psalm 37:24
> 
> Barry shiny car : http://carswithmuscles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/1969Boss429_4.jpg


	4. Curiosity, thy name is Rosalee

Rosalee arrived alone at the shop at 10 AM sharp. Monroe was at home working on an difficult old clock. As usual, Friday morning were relatively calm in the shop and today was not different. She passed the time by wondering how things were going between Roddy and Barry.

Yesterday, Roddy had spent most of his shift day-dreaming and smiling at nothing. When she asked him what made him so happy, he just blushed and ran away to the back room “to tidy up”. _He seems eager to finish his book_ , she had thought happily.

After closing the shop, she had taken him home and subtly tried to make him talk about Barry. Sadly, her shy little puppy had dodged her questions by telling her how excited he was about the school concert. He had told her that because he got the best score last year he got to choose some of the pieces they were going to play. “They want us to be more involved in the preparation of the concert, they let the best student of each main section choose a few songs from their favorite composer. I asked for Camille Saint-Saëns, five movements from The Carnival Of the Animals and got the director's approval.” he'd said excitingly.

“I can't wait to see you play!” she'd shared his enthusiasm. “By the way, what are you planning to do after graduation?”

“I'm still not sure, I'd like to go to college... The director told me I could easily get a scholarship with my grades.”

“Did you and your dad talked about it?”

“A little, he said I should go for it if that's what I wanna do.”

“You know where to find me if you want to talk.”

“Yeah, thanks.” he said smiling at her and got out of the car.

She remembered watching Roddy go home pensively, _I should call Barry if I want some answers,_ she had thought.

Back to the present she looked at the time and decides to call Barry right away.

“Hel-”

“Hi Barry! Time to spill the beans!”

“I'm not a puppy...” He complained.

“I see Monroe opened his big mouth again... or was it Roddy?”

“The later, but I got a visit from the former this morning.”

“Really? I can't imagine why!” she laughed.

“He may have said he was sorry, not with so many words mind you, but still... we talked.”

“Good! How are things with Roddy?”

“Are you having fun playing matchmaker?”

“That's my clever boy! When did you guess?”

“The dinner, obviously... How did you... When did the idea came to you?”

“Around 4 or 5 months ago I think.”

“But I was still in jail, how-”

“The idea came to me while watching Nick fall in love with Captain Renard. No one expected it to happen, yet it did, and they fit, they complete each other perfectly, they're happy. It made me thought about you, alone in jail but soon free, and I thought about Roddy, the lonely prodigy, revered by his professors but rejected by his classmates. Two lonely boys, deeply wounded by life, but still fighting and I wondered if maybe they could help each other...”

“How did you know we will get along?”

“I didn't. After you were free, I decided to wait because you needed time with your father, and to put your life back in order. I waited for the right moment, the right opportunity. Then, your father called on Monday for some tea leaves sample and said he would sent you to fetch them, I knew it was time so I took a leap of faith. I saw Roddy on Wednesday, he seemed different, a bit jumpy and he got very interested in the book about Jägerbars that I may have left in an obvious place for him to find.”

“I suppose I should thank you.”

“You could thank me by telling me in great details your first meeting and what happened after the dinner.”

Barry first told her about Monday and her reaction made him burst out laughing.

“I want a description of this pervert! Down to the last details!” she said furiously “I'll sic Monroe and Nick on him!” she wrote down the description and remembered the purpose of her call, “How did you save him exactly?”

“I said I was his boyfriend and I... I kis- kissed him.” he stammered, “I just wanted to give him a peck to make things believable. We got kind of carried away...” He said dreamily.

“Ah you're so sweet!” she squealed, “Now tell me what happened after dinner.”

“You asked me to take him home.” Before she scolded him for being coy he continued “We... talked. I told him what I did.”

“Oh! And what did he said?”

“He said I wasn't an asshole and we kissed... again. He told me what he did too.”

Rosalee was on cloud nine, she never thought her plan would work so perfectly, “So, are you two together now?”

“No.”

 _Wait! What?_ She froze “What do you mean by no?”

“We still need to talk about... other things.”

“I hope you know what you're doing.”

“Me too. I have to go, see you soon.”

“Bye...”

Rosalee was a bit worried after their conversation, but Barry and Roddy were grown boys, they needed to resolve their issues on their own. She gave them a push, now, it was up to them to go forward.

She sat down to look at the description Barry gave her of the pervert. _I should talk to Nick about this_ , she thought. She wondered if he could see if there's any cameras that caught the man. When Monroe will find out, he'll probably blow a fuse so she needed all the information she could get before telling him.

 


	5. Trying to get things straight

Roddy was glad it was Friday, everyone was going crazy with the preparations for the spring concert. The only good thing was that the assholes were too busy to bother him.

On his lunch break, he locked himself in an empty classroom to do a little reading.

_*** Jägerbars have a strong sense of family. In old times, they often lived as a tribe where members were not all blood-related. They could be found in caves, deep within the forest that they had staked as their territory. Territory is important for many wesen, for Jägerbars, it is a sacred place that they will defend with their life. In the past, the chosen forest was shared by four of five tribes, each one had their territory marked with their scent. In the middle of all the tribes territories was the Frieden (meaning peace) a sacred ground where every tribes could pay they respects to their ancestors, celebrate unions or a newborn. A place where no blood was to be shed._

_The only way for a tribe to expand its territory was either by merging or by spilling blood. The merging usually happened if chieftains -or the heir(ess)- from two different tribes decided to mate._

_In the modern era, Jägerbars are still family-oriented but less than in the past. Since finding a more civilized role in society, most of them live in a house with their family, but still have strong ties to the forest. Now, their territory consist of two different places : their home and their den, that's why they will choose a home surrounded by a forest if possible. Young Jägerbars can have a third territory depending on their instinct : the home of their future mate._

_To mark their territory, Jägerbars unlike Blutbaden do not urinate on their surrounding. They use their claw to spread their scent on the trees, the grounds. They can spread their scent by a simple touch and with saliva, this method is also used to mark new family member and mate. ***_

He was rereading the last passage when he heard the bell, he packed his things up and made his way back to class. _Seems like this mate thing is kind of a big deal for Jägerbars,_ Roddy thought a little surprised.

 

* * *

 

After coming home late from a rehearsal after school, Roddy took his book to do some more reading.

_*** Duftmarken_

_When Jägerbars find a suitable mate, they will begin courting them. If the mate is receptive, the pair will proceed with the Duftmarken, more commonly know today as scent-marking._

_This ritual is an important part of the courtship process because it puts the two parties in a vulnerable position while they share their scent, requiring a high level a trust. Once the Duftmarken is done, the Jägerbar will begin the mating process and cement the bond. ***_

 Roddy was intrigued by this ritual, he took his phone to look up Barry's number and worked up his courage to text him.

 Hi! It's Roddy, you said I could text you if I had questions about the book. -R

Hey! I'm glad you texted me, what's your question ? -B

Its about the Duftmarken, is it derived from the Vertrautheiten ? -R

No, it's the other way around. How do you know about the Vertrautheiten? B

Rosalee told me she did it with Monroe's mother to settle their “differences”. -R

How are they different? There's not much details in the book about it... -R

The Duftmarken is kind of... more private. -B

Meaning? -R

More intimate, that's why it's only used between future mates. -B

Okay... -R

Did you want to know anything else? -B

No, that's all for tonight. Time to go to bed ;) -R

Goodnight :) -B

You too! -R

He turned off his light and went to sleep. He only had few chapters left to read, _I'll finish the book tomorrow before leaving_ , he thought and closed his eyes.

 

The day after, he spent the morning his nose buried in the book. By the time he was finished, he still had half an hour left before he needed to leave. He decided to call Barry right away because the last chapters in the book left him with a lot of questions, one in particular and he needed to get it out of his head.

“Hi... I- I've finished the book.” he said nervously.

“I suppose you have questions.”

“Yes. Are you... Does that mean you're... wooing me?” He asked half-joking.

“No. Not-”

“Oh! I'm so stupid...” He murmured, “I thought you would be different...”

“W-”

He hanged up and watched his phone crash and explode on the floor. _Fuck!_

He looked down and saw the book, _that fucking book!_ he grabbed it and threw it violently across his room.

His father opened the door at the wrong time, “Son, you're gonna be-” he grabbed the book just in time before it smacked him right on the face.

“Dad! I'm sorry!”

His father looked at the book and saw the title, “Everything alright?”

Roddy did not answered, he did not know what to say so he just packed his violin.

“Is that about your bear?” His dad asked.

He looked up nervously at his father, “He's not my bear... How do you even know about him?”

“Roddy, I have eyes.”

Roddy looked at him questioningly.

“Wednesday night.”

“Wedn- Shit!”

“Language! And I have a nose too. If you're wondering, I'm talking about Monday... and Wednesday too.” His dad said, scrunching up his nose.

“Ugh! Look, I really don't want to talk about this now, okay?”

“Hmm...Okay, You should go or you're going to be late. Want me to drop you off?”

“No thanks” he gave a little smile to his father, “I'll walk, I need some air. See you tonight.”

“Call if you need me to pick you up.”

Roddy nodded and left the house.

 

* * *

 

Barry looked at his phone dumbfounded after Roddy hanged up on him. He felt the anger rising in him, anger at himself for being so stupid. He waited too long, but he had not know how to explain things, that's why he told Roddy to finish the book. He tried to call him back, but it went directly to the voice mail, _maybe he turned his phone off..._ He gave up after leaving three messages asking Roddy to please call him back because it was a misunderstanding.

He grabbed his jacket and car keys and was about to go out to look for Roddy when he felt an hand on his shoulder stopping him. He woge and roared at the intruder.

Frank was surprised by his son's aggressiveness “Barry! You need to calm down, what's wrong with you?” He asked calmly.

After recognizing his father, Barry's face became human again but he was still anxious and angry “I need to go find him, to explain-” He tried to leave but Franck stopped him again.

“Where do you need to go? And to see who?”

“I-Roddy, he thinks I lied to him, I have to go!”

“Is that the Reinigen you've been seeing the past few days?”

“What? How do you- Yes it's him! Now let me go, please!”

Barry was clearly agitated and in no state to drive anywhere. “You can't go now, you have a appointment with-”

Barry angrily cut him off “I don't fucking care about that, you don't understand!”

“You are the one who do not understand!” Franck was getting angry too, “Do you want to go back to prison?!”

“What are you...” Then he remembered, his parole officer, the one he has to see two times a month, the one who told him that if he missed a meeting without a valid reason, a legal one, he would be sent back to prison to finish his sentence.

Frank saw the worry in his son's eyes when he realized what would happen if he missed the appointment.

“Look, I'm going to drive you to your appointment with your officer, you're in no state to drive. Once you're finished you can go looking for that boy.”

“He's not just some boy” Barry said softly, “He is my mate.”

“Your mate!”Frank was stunned. “Barry, what did you do?”

“Nothing! Don't look at me like that!”

“Like what?!”

“You're giving me the same look you gave mom after you understood what she did! I'm not mom!” He growled.

That looks, Barry remembered it perfectly because his father gave him the same, that look full of shame and disappointment.

“I know you're not like your mother, but given what you are, I have reasons to be worried.”

“You talk like I'm a monster!”

“No you're not a monster, you're just... different. Your instinct is stronger than us, you're closer to what we were in old times, it could be dangerous.”

“And you wonder why I didn't tell you about him.”he said miffed. “I know how in the past they would claim a mate and I won't do that to him, never! I didn't know how to explain to him what was happening and we had a misunderstanding. Now he thinks I tricked him.”

“Where were you planning to look for him?”

“He works at Rosalee's shop, he's supposed to be there this afternoon.”

“Alright, give me your keys, I'll drive you to your appointment and after that you'll go looking for him and I'll take a cab back home.”

On their way there, Barry told his father about Roddy, how they met and what they had talked about. How he felt when he was around him, around his scent. “Did you felt like that when you and mom met?”

“To an extent, yes. It was a wonderful feeling, finally feeling...”

“Whole.” Barry said seriously.

“Yes, feeling whole. I loved your mother and I still do. I'll always love her. That's how we are and it's the same even if your mate is from a different species.” Frank gave his son a pointed look, “And the way we... mate nowadays, it won't be enough for you, you'll need to do the old Duftmarken, the original one.”

“I know, I can already feel it, the need." He noticed his father's wooried look and added "Don't worry, I know how to control myself.”

“I trust you.” he stopped the car and turned to look at his son, “We're here, I'll wait for you in the car, okay?”

“Yeah.”

He felt somehow calmer after talking with his father, he went to his appointment calmly, knowing that soon, he would see Roddy and he'll be able to talk with him.

Thirty minutes later, Barry opened the passenger's car and got in.

“How did it go? Frank asked him.

“The usual. I told him we fixed the Mustang. He asked me about college and I told him I still haven't made up my mind.”

“Alright. Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Rosalee was saying goodbye to a customer when she heard the phone ringing.

“Spice and tea.”

“Hi, It's Ephram Geiger, Roddy's father.”

“Hi! How can I help you?”

“I'd like to know what your care bear did to my son.”

 _Care bear?_ “Barry? What happened?”

“They had a fight, I don't know about what, Roddy looked... distraught when he left _._ ”

“I-”

At the same moment Barry stormed into the shop almost knocking down the front door.

“Ephram, I'm sorry. It seems my care bear is on a rampage, I'll call you back once I have news.”

She noticed Barry sniffing around the shop. “Mind explaining to me what's happening?”

“He's not here, where is he?” Barry asked her desperately.

“At school for rehearsal. He-”

Barry didn't let her finish, he just turned around to leave. She tried to stop him by grabbing his arm.

“Don't touch him!” Frank yelled at Rosalee, slapping her hand away.

She saw him put his hand on Barry's shoulder to stop him.

“Calm down! Here, your keys.” He slowly gave him his car keys and turned to Rosalee, “At what time does Roddy finish school?”

“Around five...” she answered nervously.

Frank looked at his son “Listen, You're are going to drive to his school, but I don't want you to storm in his classroom like you just did in the shop, is that clear?”

“Yes.” Barry said gritting his teeth.

“Good. You'll wait for him in front of the school and you'll use what time you have left to calm yourself down.” He patted his son's arm “And don't stay out too late, there's a snowstorm coming.”

Barry nodded and left the shop running.

“I need a drink!” Frank told Rosalee “Or maybe ten, do you have anything?”

“I- No sorry. What happened here?” Rosalee asked, feeling a little lost.

Frank gave a long sigh and explained to Rosalee in what state he had found his son a few hours ago. “You should have told me what you were planning. Barry is... different from usual Jägerbars.”

“How so?” She asked intrigued.

“He's...feral, in a way. His instincts are stronger, like some of our ancestors and it could be dangerous, particularly when they find a mate.”

“Wait, you mean Roddy is- Wow! I thought Jägerbars didn't mate anymore, that your ancestors lost this when they joined civilization?”

“Most did, It can still happen but it's very rare. My wife and I were mates, we were lucky to find each other.”

“And Barry and Roddy are too?” She said astonished. “Okay, I think I need a drink too. Just let me close the shop.”

They found a bar near the shop and sat down at a table in a quiet corner. Frank explained that his wife and him knew what Barry was since he was four and did a full woge, “It's only supposed to happen at puberty.” He said, “That was the first sign.” He told her that the second sign was when he was five and fell from a tree, almost 14 feet tall, how they thought the worse but found him sitting on the ground calmly holding his broken arm. “He have a very high pain threshold.” He said, reminiscing the painful memory. “Once he reached puberty, we knew that he would have to find a mate to... settle his instinct.” He told her how, once he had reached sixteen, his wife began to parade girls and boys in front of him “He fooled around with a few of them but never more than once and after he was done he would send them away.” He explained that his wife was stumped that her attempts always failed. “In a way, it was because she was worried about what would happen if he reached maturity without a mate.” He sighed “That's probably why and how she convinced him to do the Roh-Hatz, it would not have worked but she was desperate.” He explained that a mate was precious and more important than anything, even family. “You don't come between two mates, that's why I stopped you from touching Barry earlier. You were lucky, he had great control of himself, given the circumstances.”

Rosalee asked him what would have happened if he did not, his answer was very direct, “Plunging his claws in your throat, probably.” She looked at him completely shocked and noticed that the bottle of vodka was half empty and she was still on her first glass, _drunk... great..._ she thought. She watched him pourring himself another one and drinking it in down in one go.

“You know, that may be a cruel thing to say, but I'm almost... glad my wife is... is gone.” He said watching his empty glasse.

“I suppose she wouldn't have approved, right?”

“That's one way to say it! Thing is, you do not interfere in a mating, never, it's a... sacred thing to us. Barry finding a mate, his balance, in a Reinigen would have pissed her off, well, any other species that were not Jägerbars would have made her blow a fuse... or two.” he slurred. “My wife had a very selective memory. She forgot that in the past, Jägerbars like Barry often found their balance in other kind of wesen. No one know why, it just... happened. And before you ask, no, you won't be able to get your hands on any of those stories. We were and still are very secretive people, and our ancestors liked to erased some of our history when it was convenient for them.”

Rosalee's looked at the clocked on the wall, _almost six_ _, we'll need to leave soon,_ she thought and saw a nervous waiter coming hurriedly to their table “I'm sorry the snowstorm is getting closer faster than planned. We need to close, everyone's going crazy trying to get home.”

“Oh! Okay” Since Frank wasn't very lucid anymore she opened her wallet to pay the bill but the waiter stopped her “No need, drinks on the house tonight, faster this way. Be careful on the road!”

“Thanks, you too.” She put her coat on and helped Frank with his “I think it would be more... prudent if you came home with me. We'll call Barry on our way, okay?”

“Lead the way my fair lady!” He let her get out first and staggered behind her.

They left the bar and walked to Rosalee's car. Up in the sky, they could see the menacing snowstorm approaching. “We need to hurry.” she said nervously. _I hope the boys are okay..._

While Rosalee was driving she noticed Frank playing with his phone, “Why don't you try to call Barry?”

“I'm trying...” He mumbled.

“By shaking your phone?”

“The phone doesn't want to call Barry.”

She stopped when a traffic light turned red and looked at Frank, “Let me see.” she looked at the screen of his phone “No service...” _Great! Things just keeps getting worse._ “We'll try the landline to call Roddy's father when we arrive.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duftmarken : no it doesn't exist, I just made a few things up to suit the plot. It's inspired from the wikia's description of the Vertrautheiten http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Vertrautheiten
> 
> The excerpts from the fictional book are fictional. Some parts were inspired by Grimm's wikia, the rest is made up.


	6. Maybe we could be the start of something

Barry arrived at Von Hamelin with fifteen minutes to spare. He used that time to walk up and down the school entrance trying to calm himself down.

At 5 PM sharp, he saw students slowly leaving the school and waited for Roddy to leave too. When he finally got out, Roddy noticed him right away, he stopped in front of him hugging his violin case closer to himself, “What are you doing here?” He asked nervously.

“We need to talk, please.”

“I have noth-” his classmates choose this moment to push him around and call him names. Roddy barely noticed them, what he saw was Barry about to go on a rampage. Without thinking, he practically threw himself at him and looked at him right in the eyes, “Don't! Please, they're not worth it.” He told him quietly.

When Barry saw those guys bullying Roddy he saw red, he knew that if he fought with them he would not be able to stop, not in the state he was in. Just as he was about to lose it, Roddy stopped him. Barry froze completely, his mind repeating the same thing again and again m _ate protect, mate safe._ His mind resurfaced when he heard Roddy talking to him. He looked up at the bullies and gave them a dirty look “Do not touch him ever again!” He growled, making them run away.

Barry lowered his head down to nosed at Roddy's neck and put his arms around his waist “Please, let me explain.” he murmured against his neck.

“Alright, but not here.”

“The dock?” Barry asked.

“Okay, let's go.”

The trip to the dock was silent, Barry stopped the car at the same spot that last time. “Look, I'm really sorry.”

“For making fun of me?”

“No! I didn't... I'm sorry for not explaining what was... what is happening.”

“And what's happening?”

“I'm-You're... Fuck, I'm so bad at this!”

Roddy sighed and slowly unfastened both their seatbelts, then he lifted one of his hand to caress Barry's cheek while the other one was playing with the little hair on the back of his neck. “Just calm down and tell me.” He said softly.

“You're my mate.” Barry took a deep breathe, “or you could be.”

“But when I asked you if you were... you know... you said no and-”

“Because I'm not, I need your consent before courting you.”

“Then why didn't you asked?”

“Because I wanted you to know what you were getting into.”

“The mate thing, what does it mean exactly? There wasn't very much explanation about this in that damn book.”

Barry decided it would be better to tell Roddy everything in one go. He explained to him how and why he was different from usual Jägerbars : the full woge, the pain threshold, how his senses were more developed and how he felt everything stronger than the others. “I'm closer to what our ancestors were, but still... different. There are few traces of others like me in the past, but no one know why we are like this.” He told Roddy about mates, that nowadays it practically didn't happen anymore, with a few exceptions, like his parents. “I always knew, always hoped  that one day I would find you.” He watched Roddy blushing and continued “When Jägerbars mate, it's for life, the bond can't be broken. That's why there's a courting period before the mating ritual, to ensure... compatibility.”

Roddy looked at him wide-eyed “I didn't expect this, it's a lot to take.” He used the hand he had on Barry's neck to put his forehead against his and murmured “I... I'd like to try, I want us to see if we could be good for each other.” He gave him little kisses on the jaws and on the lips “Okay?”

“Hmm...” Barry nipped on his mate lower lips “Okay.” He gave him a deep kiss, twisting their tongues together, Roddy's moans a sweet melody to his ears.

He gripped Roddy's waist, needing him closer “Come here.” and put him on his lap. Roddy's fingers were still playing with his hair, like he never wanted to let go. Barry slipped an hand under Roddy's sweat to caress the warm and soft skin of his lower back, the other one slipping in the back pocket of his pants to grab his ass, “You feel so good.”

Roddy was panting and couldn't stop moaning Barry's name “Barry! More please!” he whispered in his ear.

“What do you need? Tell me?” he said sucking a new mark on his neck.

Roddy pushed Barry's seat back to its maximum “Touch me.” He watched Barry taking off his jacket and helped him undid the buttons of his shirt “Your tee-shirt too.” Once Barry was bare-chested he made Roddy take off his sweat and his tee-shirt.

He shivered when Barry tenderly caressed his chest, “Cold?” he asked him.

“No, you're warm enough for both of us.” He kissed him and slid his tongue inside his mouth. He moaned again when Barry began to play with his nipples, pinching them. “Aah! More!” They stopped kissing and Barry lowered his head to lick and suck on them, still using his fingers to play with the other nipple.

He felt Barry hands getting lower and opening his pants, “Wait!”

“Hey, what's wrong?” Barry stopped what he was doing, worried.

“I... I've never, you know.” Roddy said, feeling shy.

“With a guy?”

“With anyone.” He blushed and felt Barry's member hardening.

“Oh!” Barry looked behind Roddy, “Fuck! We might have a problem.”

“What?” he turned his head around and saw that the snowstorm had started all around them while they were making out.

“Maybe we have time to go your place.” He said trying to reassured his future mate.

“We can barely see anything, we should stay here until it passes. Can you lend me your phone so I can call my dad?”

“Yeah.” He grabbed his coat and found his phone inside a pocket, “Huh... No service.”

“Oh!” he said sadly, “I hope he's okay.”

“I'm sure he is.” he kissed his cheek “Looks like we're gonna spend the night in the car, you okay with that?”

“Yeah... can we still do... things, but not... you know...” he stuttered.

“We can still make out, yes. And your first time won't happen until I've finished courting you and even then, not until you're ready.” He slipped his hands down skimming his fingers along Roddy's chest “And it certainly won't be in a car in the middle of a snowstorm.” He told him in a low and seductive voice.

“How will it be? Tell me.”

“Somewhere comfortable, my bed at home or maybe my den, if I reclaim it. I'll slowly take off all your clothes and lay you naked down on my bed.” His hands went back to undo Roddy pants, “I'll touch and taste you everywhere to find all of your sensitive spots.”

“Aaah!” Roddy moaned, “And after that?”

“After that?” He slipped an hand in Roddy's boxer to take out his member. “I'll suck your beautiful cock until you come in my mouth.” He panted in Roddy's ear and rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum around it.

“You too. Want you to feel good too!” he shyly undid Barry's jeans and freed his erection from his boxer. “Wow! You're big!” _How's that gonna fit in... me!_ He thought a little worried.

“Don't worry baby.” He wrapped his hand around their cocks and slowly began to jerk them off, “When it's time, I'll prepare you very very thoughtfully.” He used their pre-cum to ease the slide of his hand, “First with my mouth and my tongue, I'll make you feel so good!” He stroked his hand faster and gently bit on Roddy's ear, “Then I'll use my fingers until you're ready to take me.”

Roddy was squirming against Barry, panting faster and faster “Barry, I'm so close, please!”

“Maybe I'll even find that sweet spot hidden inside of your tight little hole, I'll rub it relentlessly until you cum again, just from my finger. That would be so fucking hot!” Barry was getting close too, “Together?”

“Please yes!” Roddy moaned and buried his fingers in Barry’s hair.

“Come for me, now!” Barry said, breath hot on Roddy's neck. They cried out in pleasure and came together.

After they both caught their breath, Barry cleaned them up with his discarded tee-shirt.

“Our first date went rather well!” he said while buttoning his shirt up and helping Roddy with his clothes.

“Mmm yeah.” Roddy answered sleepily snuggling up against Barry “Can't wait for the next one.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“Me too.” Barry kissed the top of his head and draped his jacket around Roddy's shoulders before closing his eyes too.

 

Around 6 AM, Barry opened his eyes and heard his phone ringing.

“What?” he answered sleepily.

“Barry! Is Roddy with you? Where are you? Are you okay? Barry?!” Rosalee asked, completely panicked.

Barry bolted up in his seat because of Rosalee screaming, startling Roddy.

“What? What?” Roddy muttered bleary-eyed.

“Sorry baby, it's Rosalee.”

“Does she need to be so loud, it's barely 6 AM!” He grumbled while getting off Barry's lap to go back to his seat.

Barry smiled at his antics and gave him a good morning kiss, “Someone's grumpy in the morning!”

“Weirdo.” Roddy said while giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth.

They both forgotten the phone and Rosalee until she screamed again, “Barry!”

“Yes yes! He's with me, we got stranded at the dock because of the storm, we had to spend the night in the car.”

“Thank god, I was so worried!” She said reassured.

“Do you know if my dad made it home after I left?” he asked worried.

“Ah no! He's actually on our sofa, sleeping off all the vodka he drank yesterday.”

“Do I want to know? He laughed, imagining his dad drunk with Rosalee and Monroe.

“No, look, you two just go home. I'm sure you're both tired. Be careful on the road!”

“Will do! Bye.” He hanged up and turned to watch his barely awake boyfriend. “Come on, let's take you home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Gabrielle Aplin song : Start of Time  
> This is the first time I wrote smut, I hope it wasn't too awful and I'm open to suggestions!


	7. Hotline Rosalee

Ephram Geiger liked to think he was a reasonable man, except when it concerned his son... and the boyfriend. He knew that there was something Roddy was not telling him. He tried to be patient because it's been years since he saw his son being so happy, smiling all the time, _and he always come home with his neck covered in hickeys, ugh!_ he thought.

He decided to call the one person who could tell him what the hell was happening...

“Spice and tea.” Rosalee greeted him.

“Huh Hi, it's Roddy's father.”

“Ephram! Good morning, how are you doing?” Rosalee asked cheerfully.

“Huh I... I'm good...”

“Did you need something?”

“Yes... What's happening exactly between my son and the care bear?”

“Ah that! I take it Roddy did not... explain to you.”

“No. he didn't.” Ephram grumbled.

“Oookay! Why don't you come over by the house this afternoon. It would be better to do this face to face. Maybe around 2 AM ?”

“I'll be there.” he mumbled and hanged up.

 

Rosalee knew she was a sensible woman with a good head on her shoulders. She liked taking care of people, especially the boys, or her puppies as she liked to call them. She was proud of herself for getting them together. There had been a few bumps on road but now they were together or to be more precise, Barry was finally courting Roddy. She enjoyed seeing them together, they thought themselves smart, hiding -or trying to- behind the shop to make out before Roddy's shift, like she couldn't smell it on them, _ah youngsters!_ she thought dreamily.

After calling Monroe to tell him he'll have to look after the shop on the afternoon, she decided to call the only person who could tell Ephram what was going on.

 

Frank believed he was a realistic man, a down-to-earth person. What he was not, on the other hand, was a psychic.

His son was as silent as a tomb, not very forthcoming with information when he asked him how the courting was going. _Maybe I should try catching them both together and ask them_ , he thought. That would't be hard since he had caught them more than once making out on the couch when he came home earlier that they expected.

Frank was a pragmatic man, so when Rosalee asked him to come over her house on the afternoon to talk with Roddy's father, he knew he couldn't refuse. He didn't want another drama between the boys because Roddy's father was not in the loop.

Both fathers arrived at the same time and saw Rosalee waiting for them on her porch.

“Hello to you two!” she happily greeted them, “You're just on time, come inside!”

She made the presentation, “Frank this Ephram Geiger, Ephram this is Frank Rabe.”

There was an awkward silence before both men shook hands.

“We could have gone to a bar” Frank said trying to clear the atmosphere, “Last time was sort of funny.”

“Yes, no, absolutely not. Last time I went to a bar with you, you ended up completely drunk on my sofa. Once was enough, thank you!” she laughed at him. “Let's sit down in the kitchen, I have tea and coffee.”

They all sat down, Ephram and Frank in front of each other and Rosalee in the middle.

Frank was the first to talk. He explained to Ephram about Barry's past, his mistakes, his mother. He told him how prison has changed his son, how he learned from his mistakes and became a better person.

Frank reluctantly explained how and why Barry was different, and how it would impact their relationship. “What I told you can't get out of here, that goes for both you!” he insisted and turned to Rosalee “I told you last time that there are still a few families who think like my wife did, who are very traditional. Depending on the era, Jägerbars like Barry were hunted down by entire tribe for sport.”

“Meaning my son would be in danger too, right?” Ephram asked angrily.

“No one will touch your your son as long as Barry lives, no one. My son would die without hesitation to protect him” He said solemnly.

“I may have told Monroe...” Rosalee said nervously.

“I don't mind our... circle knowing, it's better for them to know, safer too.”

“Alright, so how long is that courting thing? It's been going on for more than a month now.” Ephram asked to change the subject.

“It ends when Roddy is ready to take the next step, mating with Barry.”

“You do realize that your care bear like to sneak in Roddy's room a few nights a week, right?”

“Contrarily to what they believe I'm neither blind nor deaf...” Frank joked, “Why didn't you try to stop him?”

“I didn't because catching them making out on the couch is already too much for my eyes, I don't want to know what they get up to when they are in a bedroom!” Ephram said disgusted.

 _Probably making out some more_ , Rosalee thought, _boys will be boys_.

“Ugh! Tell me about it! Can't remember how many times I caught them on the couch too, and the smell, ugh!”

“Exactly! Ugh!” Ephram agreed.

They both had a laughing fit after talking about theirs sons' antics.

Once they caught their breath, Rosalee explained her part on all this. How she thought they could be good for each other, “They're so cute together!” she squealed with joy. That she was the one who provoked their first meeting, “And Barry even protected Roddy from a pervert!”

“A good point for your boy...” Ephram muttered.

“A pervert? Why am I only hearing this now?” Frank asked surprised.

“Don't worry, like I said, Barry took care of it. And I've put Nick and Monroe on his trail.” She said proudly.

After talking some more about the boys, Rosalee got up from her chair, “I'm sorry to throw you out gentlemen, but Monroe's parents are coming for dinner and I need to get started on things.”

They all said their goodbyes, and Ephram and Frank left. On the porch outside the house, they both stopped to look at each other.

Frank smirked and asked “Where do you think they are? Yours or mine?”

“I hope yours, but I won't bet on it!” He joked.

“I guess we'll see! Don't hesitate to call me if you have questions.”

“I will.” Ephram answered before they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Since they both lived with their father, it was complicated for them to have fun without being caught in a delicate position, but it's not like they had many options. Today, they were alone at Roddy's place, quietly cuddling on the couch and exchanging deep and hot kisses when his father came home earlier than they expected. “Shit!” Roddy said while they jumped off the couch trying to rearrange their clothes.

“Ugh! I knew I was wrong, good thing I didn't bet on him!” Ephram muttered, rolling his eyes.

He looked at the two disheveled boys standing in his living room and said to Roddy “Your care bear can stay for dinner... That way he won't have to sneak in your room in the middle of the night when you both think I'm asleep.”

Roddy became beet red “What! N-no he, we... don't! It's not what you think!” he stuttered.

“Really son?” Ephram smirked, “I'll go make dinner.”

Alone in the kitchen, he texted Frank to tell him the news.

Mine... Lucky you! Care bear staying for dinner and probably for the night too. -E

Frank called him right away “I'm not even sorry!” he laughed, “By the way, I forgot to ask, are you free tomorrow? Might have a job for you.”

“You do know what my job is, right?”

“Yes, I do. We have some kind of rodents wreaking havoc at the office. The firm already hired three exterminators with no results, I need someone competent. So, what do you say? I'll be at my office all day if you're interested!”

“I'll come by in the morning to see what I can do.” He said before hanging up.

After dinner, Ephram told the boys he was going to bed, “Good thing I brought those ear plugs.” he smirked at them and watched their faces becoming all red.

 

That night, Barry and Roddy just slept.

 


	8. Boys will be boys

 Sadly for them they did not know that there were worse things than being caught by their fathers.

 

After picking up Roddy at school, Barry drove him to the spice shop. They shared a goodbye kiss and as usual things got a little out of hand. Since they were early, Roddy dragged him to the back alley behind the shop and Barry was only too happy to follow him.

He pushed Roddy against a wall and kissed him fervently. “I missed you so much baby!”

“It's only been a few days you- Aaaah!” Roddy moaned loudly when Barry decided to attack all the sensitive spots on his neck. “Missed you too...” He said rubbing himself against on Barry's tight.

Barry raised him up the wall and pinned him there, gripping tightly on Roddy's hips, rutting against him as they panted against each other mouth.

They were so taken in each other, the world around them completely forgotten, that they didn't hear a door opening.

“What is- No! No! And no! Boys please!” Monroe cried out.

Barry carefully let go of a blushing Roddy and they both said sheepishly “Sorry Monroe...”

“God! I need something to bleach my brain!” Monroe lamented going back inside the shop.

“Poor Monroe!” Roddy laughed.

“Better him than Rosalee...”

“Why?”

“Because Rosalee wouldn't have said anything, she would have just continued to watch the show.” Barry answered before grabbing his boyfriend to kiss him stupid.

“I'll pick you up after your shift, we'll go to the dock to chill out.” he nipped his ear and murmured “Maybe to continue what we were doing before being interrupted. What do you say?”

“Fuck yes!” Roddy moaned.

Roddy unwillingly unglued his lips from Barry, “I have to go... work” he said a little bit dazed.

Inside the shop Roddy tried to ignore Monroe muttering to himself “Worse than rabbits in heat” and “Teenagers! I swear!” followed by “My poor eyes! I'm going to have nightmares about this!” It was funny to watch him pacing back and forth in the backroom while pulling his hair out.

“Having fun?” Rosalee surprised him.

“A little.” he told her with a lopsided smile.

“Don't worry about him, he'll get over it!”

 

* * *

 

At the dock, they both stripped down to their jeans and Roddy took his usual spot on his boyfriend's lap. “Want you so much Barry! Aaah!” he moaned when his boyfriend began to suck and bite on his nipples while his hands were already undoing theirs jeans, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” he groaned trying to ground his hips against Barry.

“Shh, I've got you! Wanna try something new?” He trailed his fingers along Roddy's back and slipped his hands inside his boxer to grab his ass, spreading his cheeks, “I want to finger you, want to feel how tight and warm you are inside.” He murmured, breath hot on the Roddy's neck.

“Hmm! Yes! Do it!” Roddy whined impatiently.

Barry raise one his hand and pushed two fingers against Roddy's lips “Make them wet for me baby.”

Roddy took the fingers in his mouth, sucked on them and slipped his tongue between them to make them wetter.

When they were wet enough, Barry took his fingers out and rubbed them lightly against Roddy's hole before pushing one inside, probing around. He crushed their lips together, delving his tongue into his mouth and swallowing Roddy’s moan. He pushed a second finger inside, pumping them in and out deeper and deeper. Roddy was panting against his ear “Feels so good!”, fucking himself against Barry's fingers and screaming in pleasure when Barry brushed something inside of him.

“Ah! Here it is!” Barry lowered his head to suck on his nipples and paused his fingers a second to wrap his other hand around their wet cocks. He jerked them off at the same rhythm he was fucking Roddy with his finger, rubbing his sweet spot relentlessly. He felt Roddy tense around his fingers when he came screaming his name, making Barry cumming too.

“Hmm, my beautiful mate. So perfect for me” Barry murmured to Roddy while they both came down from their earth-shattering orgasm.

“Yours.” Roddy answered still trying to catch his breath.

Barry cleaned them up with some tissues before rearranging their clothes and drove them to Roddy's house.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the boys were comfortably laying on the bed with Roddy spread out on his boyfriend when Barry asked grumpily “Do you think your father is gonna call me by my name one day?”

“Why? You don't like you nickname Care Bear?” Roddy laughed at him. “Of all the Care Bears, I think you're the Grumpy Bear, grumpy on the outside and a softy on the inside!”

“I'll show you who's a softy!” Barry turn them around so Roddy was pinned beneath him, “You'll have to keep quiet or your dad's gonna hear us.” he whispered hotly against Roddy's ear.

“Why? What are you gonna do?” he panted.

“Because,” he trailed his lips down Roddy's chest in a slow, wet trail, “I'm gonna give you your first blowjob baby.” he said sucking new red marks next the the old ones.

Roddy was already rock hard just from hearing Barry's dirty talk. He raised his hips so Barry could take off his boxer.

Once he got him naked, Barry kissed him and asked “Do you want my fingers too?”

“Fuck! You're gonna kill me!” he whined.

“Of course not, I love you too much for that!”

They both froze, they never told each other, never said the love word.

Roddy saw that Barry was getting nervous so he pulled his head down to press their mouth together, “I love you too.”

They shared a passionate kiss before Barry grabbed the lube and got back to work.

He swirled his tongue around the head of Roddy's cock while his lubed fingers were probing at his hole. He slipped a finger inside, slowly fucking him with it. He slid his mouth lower on his cock and bobbed his head up and down, sucking harder as he slipped a second finger inside, finding his sweet spot right away and rubbing it, still pumping his fingers.

Roddy was biting on his fist to stop himself from screaming in pleasure and curled the fingers of his other hand into Barry's hair. His back arched off the bed when he came, feeling his erection sliding deeper inside Barry's mouth, spilling down his throat.

He used his grip on Barry's hair to pull him up and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth and tasting himself.

They breathed hard against each other mouth, their forehands pressed together. Roddy grabbed the lube to apply some on his hands then wrapped them around Barry's erection “Want to make you feel good too.” he panted. He slowly stroked him up and down, “You're so big!” he moaned in Barry's ear while tightening his hands and using his thumbs to play with his slit.

“Yes! Just for you baby!” Barry mumbled, kissing Roddy's neck hungrily. “Close!” he pushed his hips into Roddy's tight fists and came all over his lover's chest.

After cleaning their mess, Barry was once again on his back with Roddy on top of him, “You're comfy and warm. My own Grumpy Bear!” Roddy answered when Barry asked him why he liked to cuddle like this. “If I'm the Grumpy Bear then you are the Harmony one!”

“Hmm, yeah I'm okay with that!” Roddy said while thinking, “Monroe would be the Tenderheart Bear.”

“Rosalee is a mix of the Share and Cheer Bears! Which one Nick would be?”

“The Funshine Bear?”

“Yeah exactly! Always ready for the next adventure!” they laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes :  
> For those who don't know/don't remember the Care Bears you can look them up here : http://www.agkidzone.com/care-bears/characters


	9. Looking past our mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song What will it take from City of Lions

The boys were at Barry's house, cuddling on the couch in the living room, Roddy sprawled on Barry, both (not) watching a movie.

“It's your last year at Von Hamelin, right?” Barry asked slipping his hands under Roddy's shirt to fell the warmth of his back, “What are you going to do after?”

“I think I'm gonna apply to college... In Portland.”

“Don't do this... not because of me. I-”

Roddy sat up abruptly on Barry's lap, “I know you have to stay in Portland until the end of your probation.”

“I can do long-distance relationship if you need me to.” Barry said putting his hands on his boyfriend's hips.

“But I don't want to! I can't! Even without your probation, I really want to stay, my father is here, my friends, Rosalee, Monroe, Nick, they're all here. You are here!” Roddy said vehemently.

“It's your future, with your grades you could go anywhere you want.”

“You are my future too and I don't want to go where you can't follow. We're in this together!” Roddy said squeezing Barry's hands.

“You've looked past all my mistakes and I love you even more for that. But I don't want you to feel trapped in Portland because of me.”

“Oh my god!” Roddy grumbled, “I'm not trapped here! And for your information Portland's School of Music have a great reputation!” He lowered his head to put his forehead against his, “And I'll be very happy to go there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really Grumpy Bear.” he answered while laying down on his grumpy pillow. “And you? What do you want to?”

“I... I think I'd like to help people, well kids actually. Kind of like what my probation officer is doing, like Rosalee did with us, no! Not the matchmaking!” he joked, “She helped me, she really have a gift for helping people.”

“Yes, she does.” Roddy said solemnly. “So you want to be a bit of both? Like a social worker?”

“Yes, maybe I could prevent kids from doing stupid mistakes. I've talked about it with my officer, I'm gonna start volunteering at a youth center a few days a week starting April, to see if I'm suited for that kind of job. My officer recommended me to them, he said I was a good example... Me...”

“Of course you are! I'm very proud of you!” Roddy said enthusiastically.

“He also said there was good program for this in college... In Portland.”

“What! PSU? You're trying for PSU? We might be going going to the same college! You'll have to tell me when you make up you mind! And I'll tell you too!” Roddy said excitingly before smothering him with kisses “I'm so happy!”

“I promise I'll tell you baby.” Barry told him and grabbed his hips to carry him up to his bedroom.

Barry slowly took Roddy's clothes off, kissing and sucking fresh marks on every patch of skin revealed and pushed him down on the bed. He stripped off his clothes too before jumping on the bed, pinning his boyfriend down, holding his wrists above their heads. “Spread your legs for me beautiful.” he murmured nibbling on Roddy's ear.

Roddy obeyed and spread his legs, letting out a long moan when he felt their cocks brushing together.

“Good boy!” Barry praised him and began to rut against him, rubbing their erections together, smearing their pre-cum to ease the slide.

Roddy threw his back in pleasure, baring his neck to Barry who took advantage of it by sucking fresh marks on his neck and collarbone, soothing them with his tongue when he was satisfied with their colors.

When they were both close to coming, they started thrusting harder and faster against each other, Roddy's legs locked around Barry's hips, his moans swallowed by Barry and his eager tongue fucking his mouth on time with his thrust.

Roddy came first, shuddering and mewling his boyfriend's name. Barry continued to thrust against him faster two and three times and came too still rubbing their cocks together, spreading their mess, until it got too sensitive. “I love you.” Barry whispered after letting go of Roddy's wrists.

Roddy wrapped his now freed arms around Barry's shoulders, “I love you too.”

 

While cleaning them up, Barry thought it was good time to talk about the mating ritual.

“I've been meaning to talk to you about what's going to happen before we mate.”

“We'll have to do the Duftmarken, the scent-marking thing right?”

“Yes, sort of... but the old one.” Barry said nervously.

“Old one? How is it different? We'll still share our scent and you'll imprint on me?”

“Yes and no. Giving what I am I'll... I'll have to mark you...”

“Mark me?” Roddy laughed, “You mark me all the time... W-”

“Something deeper, I'll have to woge and bite you. And I need to know if you're okay with that. That's how I'll imprint on you.”

“Oh! Well, of course I'm okay with that!”

“You should think about it, it's an important decision! You-”

“I trust you Barry.” Roddy told him softly, looking at him right in the eye.

“You're sure?”

“Yes, because I love you”

“Okay, love you too.”

“Now nap time!”

Later that night, Barry opened his eyes when he heard his door opening. He tensed and growled in warning at the intruder.

“It's me.” Frank whispered calmly, “It's late, I've call Roddy's father to tell him he was spending the night here.”

“Thanks dad.” Barry said sleepily before watching his father leaving, closing the door behind him.

He turned around on his side and wrapped himself around Roddy, nose buried in his air and fell back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder :  
> Duftmarken : When Jägerbars find a suitable mate, they will begin courting them. If the mate is receptive, the pair will proceed with the Duftmarken, more commonly know today as scent-marking. This ritual is an important part of the courtship process because it puts the two parties in a vulnerable position while they share their scent, requiering a high level a trust. Once the Duftmarken is done, the Jägerbar will begin the mating process and cement the bond.


	10. A not so secret spot anymore

After being caught by too many people a few weeks ago, the dock became their sole secret spot, a place where they could be alone, where they could make out in peace without being interrupted, or so they thought...

 

As usual, Roddy pushed back Barry's seat and jumped him as soon as the car was parked. He kissed the daylight out of him while unbuttoning Barry's pants and lowering his zipper.

“Someone is in a hurry tonight!” Barry laughed.

“Want you! Want to taste you!” Roddy whined chewing on his lower lip.

“Fuck!” Barry swore, “You wanna use your cute little mouth to suck me?”

Roddy nodded his head and slid to the car's floor, between his boyfriend's legs, “I've never done... that, so I'm sorry if it's not good.”

“You always make me feel good no matter what you do.” Barry tried to reassure him.

Roddy began by licking Barry's entire length, from the base to the tip, licking the pre-cum gathering there. “Taste good.” he mumbled tonguing the slit experimentally, sending a shudder down Barry's spine

Barry was enjoying himself greatly, with one hand he played with boyfriend's hair while the other one was caressing his flushed cheek, “You're so good baby!” he panted when Roddy started sucking on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it.

Roddy relaxed his jaws to take as much of Barry's erection as he could, wrapping an hand around the base to make up for what he couldn't take in his mouth. He started moving his head up down, hollowing his cheeks, going faster and faster until Barry came down his throat. Roddy eagerly swallowed everything down and licked Barry's cock clean before tucking him back in his boxer.

Barry watched his boyfriend smiling happily at him “Such a good boy.” He said while grabbing his arms to put him back on his lap, “So good!” he whispered on his ear, “You came just from sucking my cock, you're so perfect baby!” he said noticing the wet spot on the front of Roddy's pants.

If Roddy didn't had a mind-blowing orgasm a few minutes before, he was sure he would be hard again just from hearing Barry's dirty talk and his praising words.

They kissed hungrily, biting each others lips until they heard someone knocking on the window...

 

* * *

 

Nick was tired, he had a very long night -a very long week was more like it- He's been running after a evasive Luisant-Pêcheur all around the city. Another one had been brutally murdered earlier this week in a robbing gone wrong. The one Nick was running after, Mark Strenson, had been a friend of the victim and a witness. Except that when he was nervously trying to explain what happened to Nick and Hank, he had accidentally woge, saw that Nick was Grimm... and took to his heels, like he was running for his life.

All week he had tried to find him with no success, but tonight on his way home, he saw him walking down in the street. He haphazardly parked his car and began to follow him closely to see where he was hiding. After walking for fifteen minutes, they reached a park and his target started to run. Nick noticed there was a river bordering the park, he began to run after Mark as fast as he could before the wesen could reach the water. Once he got near enough he threw himself at him, taking them both into the river.

“Please don't kill me!” Mark spluttered completely wet.

Nick dragged them both out of the water and yelled at him “I'm not going to kill you!”

“B-But you're a Grimm!”

“Yes I am, I'm a police officer too. Killing wesen for fun is not my thing.”

“Then why did you follow me?”

“Because you ran away while I was interrogating you about your friend and what happened to him. You're the only one who saw the murderer, we need your help to catch him!”

“You're going to kill him?”

“No! I'm going to put him in prison.” Nick sighed “I don't kill unless they give me no other choice.”

“Okay...”

“Do you need protection? The suspect saw you too, you know?”

“Yeah I know, but I'm safe, I'm good at hiding.”

“Here's my card, I want you to call me tomorrow. We'll make sure you can come safely to the station, okay?”

“You trust me to come?”

“I think you want justice for your friend, like I do.”

After letting Mark go, Nick took stock of his person. He was wet, cold, couldn't remember where he left his car and his phone did not survive the dive in the river. He looked around him and saw a car parked near a floating dock. As he got closer, the car looked more and more familiar and yes he knew that car. He could hear moans coming from it and he thanked God for the fogged up windows, there are things he doesn't want to see.

Nick gathered his courage and knocked on the window.

He heard a quiet “Fuck!” from Barry before they both got out of the car looking disheveled.

They saw he was completely wet and shivering.

“What the hell happened to you dude?” Barry asked laughing at him.

Roddy, the worrier, kicked Barry in the shin, “Are you okay Nick?”

Nick gave Barry a withering look, “It's a long story.” and turned to Roddy, giving him a reassuring smile “I'm okay, just a few scratches. Can I borrow one of your phone to call Sean?”

“Mine is broken. Barry?” Roddy said.

“Here.” He gave his phone to Nick.

Five minutes later, they heard tires screeching on the road, Sean Renard's car coming toward them very fast, way above the speed limit.

A worried Sean got out of his car with a blanket under his arm.

“I'm okay! I'm okay!” Nick grumbled while Sean was wrapping him up in the warm blanket.

“You'll be fine when I say so!” Sean growled and slipped an arm under his knees to carry him to the car.

“I can walk you know...”

“Not if you don't have to.” Sean sat him down gently in the passenger seat.

Nick barely had time to thank the boys before Sean closed his door and took them home.

Finally alone, the boys burst into laughter thinking about Nick and Sean's antics.

“Come on, let's take you home” Barry told Roddy.

“Yeah, I promised my father I'll help him release the rats in the forest.”

Before getting out of the car Roddy and Barry shared a passionate goodbye kiss.

“Are you coming tonight?” Roddy asked blushing.

“Probably.” Barry answered caressing his cheek.

“See you then.”

 

* * *

 

After leaving Roddy at his house, Barry stopped by the mall. It's been more than a month since Roddy broke his phone because of him and he still hasn't bought a new one. He decided that since it was his fault, he was going to buy him a new one. Roddy will probably blow a fuse but he'll find a way to convince him to keep it. He then drove home to have dinner with his father and work on his secret project, a surprise for his Roddy.

In the middle of the night, he climbed to his boyfriend's window and sneaked into his bedroom. Barry stripped to his boxer and slid on the bed behind a seemingly asleep Roddy.

Roddy smiled when he felt Barry's warmth envelop him. He turned around to push him on his back, and climbed on top of him, covering him with his body, head tucked under his chin.

“Shouldn't you be asleep?” Barry asked, one of his hand cupping the back of Roddy's head while the other was moving up and down his back, caressing him.

“I can't...” Roddy mumbled against Barry's neck.

“Why is that?” Barry asked curiously.

“I... I may have finally send my application for Portland university, the school of music...”

“Good, me too. In social work. But why are you nervous? You'll have a scholarship with your good grades, right?”

“Yes, the director at Von Hamelin told me I'll have one, he even wrote a recommendation letter for me.” Roddy said, rubbing his nose along Barry's collarbone. “Thing is, I have an audition in two weeks for my admission and I don't know what to play.”

“What about your favorite piece? It's that one from the French dude, right?”

“Its Danse Macabre and the French dude is called Camille Saint-Saëns. I'm already playing it for my solo at the school concert next month. I want to play something else for the audition, something more... challenging I think.”

“Let me grab my phone, I want to show you something.” Barry got up from the bed and took his phone from his pants pocket, he also grabbed Roddy's present and put it on the nightstand.

“What's that?” Roddy frowned.

“A surprise, I'll let you open it later.” Barry answered innocently.

Barry sat down on the bed against the wall and pulled Roddy to him so he was seated between his legs, his back against Barry's chest.

Roddy pulled his blanket over their legs and tucked his head back under Barry's chin.

Barry opened the Youtube app on his phone and scrolled down until he found the video he was looking for, “Here!”

Roddy recognized the song without even having to look at the title, it was Vivaldi. The last part of the summer piece from the four seasons, Storm, it was called. Roddy knew that song, he had learned to play it in his first year at Von Hamelin.

He watched Barry's fingers launching a second video, the same song but a remix, _Vanessa Mae_ , Roddy remembered. It was really good, he always liked what she did.

After the second video ended, Roddy kissed Barry's chin and asked “Do you like that song?”

“Yes! I wouldn't have show it to you otherwise.”

“Okay... I'll play it for the audition.”

“Just like that?” Barry asked surprised.

“Yeah, you like it and I like it too. And maybe you could come with me and watch me?" He asked shyly.

“Really? I can come with you?”

“I can take someone with me, yes”

Barry brushed Roddy's hairs back from his forehead, “I'll be here then.” and gave him a kiss there. “While you're in a good mood, why don't you open your present?”

Roddy frowned again and took the present from Barry's hands.

He tore off the wrapping paper and looked dumbfounded at the box in his hands, “Barry, no. You can't-”

Barry cut him off, “Yes I can, it's my fault you broke your phone. I know you could buy one yourself but I felt really guilty.

“Did you have to choose one so expensive?!” Roddy grumbled.

“It's not the most expensive one... And your Grumpy Bear just wanted to make you happy...” Barry pouted.

“Don't be a smartass! You make me happy all the time! You don't need to buy me things for that.”

“It's just... I feel better knowing you can call me whenever you need me.” Barry whispered to him and wrapped his arm around him.

Roddy sighed but relented, “Okay, you win!”

They went back to their previous position, with Roddy spread out on Barry. He rubbed his finger against his chest “Thank you for the present and for helping me choose a song.” He then kissed the place he just rubbed and buried his head in Barry's neck.

“You're welcome baby. Sweet dreams.”

They both fell asleep peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first video that Barry is showing Roddy is this one : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKxOWvrmiZs  
> and second one : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7xiFVAyZw8


	11. Seeing the forest for the trees

In recess, Roddy received a call from Barry.

“Hey babe! Keep your weekend free, I have a surprise for you!”

“Hello to you too... What kind of surprise?” Roddy asked dubiously.

“It won't be a surprise if I tell you! Just pack an overnight bag. We'll go tomorrow after your audition.”

“You're still coming with me right ? For my audition?” Roddy asked.

“Yeah! I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!” Barry answered enthusiastically.

“Good!” Roddy said happily, “As for your surprise, I'll have to clear it with my dad and Rosalee, I'm supposed to work on Saturday.”

“I already talked to them. That's okay?”

“Yeah, don't worry. You've planned everything, I should have expected it.” He laughed. “What should I pack?”

“Clothes for two days, something warm. We'll be back Sunday.”

“Okay. Are you coming by tonight?”

“Can't, sorry! Last minute preparations to make for our trip. I'll make it up to you this weekend!”

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“I'll pick you up around 2 PM. Love you baby!”

“Love you too Grumpy Bear!” Roddy hanged up before Barry could grumble about the nickname.

 

* * *

 

A little before 2 PM, Roddy was outside his house, sitting down on the ground beside his overnight bag and clutching his violin case to his chest. He was trying desperately to stay calm and breath slowly. He lifted up his eyes when he felt an hand caressing his cheek.

Barry was crouched in front of Roddy, giving him a reassuring smile. “Give me a smile baby! I know you're going to ace your audition!” he told him giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Ready to go?”

Roddy gave him a little smile, he loved how Barry could reassured him just by touching him, “Yeah, I think I'm ready.” He grabbed his bag and got up with Barry's help. “I'm happy you'll be there with me.” he said giving Barry a kiss on his cheek.

Before they left, Ephram call out “Hey Care Bear! Come here a minute!”

Barry rolled his eyes at the nickname and walked to him. “Is something wrong, sir ?

“Take care of my son Barry, keep him safe.”

“I- Yes sir! I will” Barry stood there gaping. It was the first time Roddy's father has used his name. He walked back to the car smiling like a loon.

“What did he said?” Roddy asked.

“He said to take care of you, he said my name too! He called me by my name, Finally!” he whooped with delight.

Barry drove them to PSU's Lincoln Hall, Roddy was a little calmer now that they were here. They made their way to the concert hall, where Roddy will pass his entrance audition. Once alone in the backstage, Barry gave him a bear hug, sucking a little red mark on his neck, “For good luck.” he whispered in Roddy's ear.

“Thank you for coming with me” Roddy mumbled, hugging his boyfriend back.

Roddy walked on stage, greeted the four judges looking at him and told them what he was going to play, “Storm from Vivaldi.” He looked quickly at Barry and saw him smiling happily a him, the smile he wore every time he told him he loved him, the smile only reserved for him. He tucked his violin under his chin, readying himself, closed his eyes still seeing Barry's beautiful smile in his mind and began to play.

He relaxed his arms after playing the last note and waited.

“Thank you Mister Geiger, it was a wonderful interpretation.” One of the women in the jury told him. “If I may ask, what made you choose this piece?”

“Ah... It was my boyfriend.” Roddy said, feeling the red spreading on his cheeks “ He said he liked it and it made me want to play it for him.”

“I see...” she said with a twinkle in her eyes, “Would your boyfriend be the young man swooning over you in the backstage?”

Roddy turned his head and saw Barry, his Barry, eyes shinning and hands waving at him gleefully. “Yes, it's him.” he answered still looking at his boyfriend.

“Tell him he made a good choice.” she kindly smiled at him once he turned back to them. “Anyway, you'll receive your results by letter in two weeks.”

“Thank you.” He walked back calmly to Barry. Once he was out of view from the jury, he threw himself at him, hugging him as hard as he could. “Did you like it?”

“You were perfect! I told you were going to ace it!”

“I love you Grumpy Bear.” he mumbled.

“Love you too. Let's go, your surprise is still waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

“Barry? Why are we at your house?” A surprised Roddy asked.

“Because we're going there.” Barry pointed his finger to the forest.

They walked for fifteen minutes before Barry made them stop, “I want to show you something.”

“The surprise?” Roddy asked, a little impatient.

“No not yet, it's... something else.”

“Barry? Why are you taking your clothes off?” Roddy asked wide-eyed.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do! But that's not answe-”

“Did you know that Jägerbars can fully woge? I want to show you.”

“Oh... you mean... oh okay!”

He watched Barry growing bigger, his bones cracking, fur covering his entire body and now looking like a bear, a real one. “That must hurt a lot, no?”

“Not so much, very high pain threshold here.”

 _I'm having a conversation with my boyfriend who look like a bear, talk about weird..._ Roddy thought.

“Is it safe for you here?” Roddy asked a little worried.

“Yes, it's safe. Part of our territory. Come on, hop on my back! It will be faster this way.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yes, very!” Barry lowered himself to the ground so Roddy could climb on his back.

'You're crazy!” Roddy said gripping the fur around Barry's neck nervously.

“And you love it!” He began running very fast, forcing Roddy to plaster himself against his back, his fingers tightening their grip on his fur.

After running for a good twenty minutes, Barry slowed down to walk so Roddy could catch his breath. “ You're alright up there?”

“Just how fast can you run?”

“A little under 30 miles per hour I think.” Barry nonchalantly.

“Jesus!”

“We're there, that's what I wanted to show you.”

Roddy got down and stood on shaking legs, he saw a sort of well hidden rock structure. “A cave? Oh! Your den? You're showing me your den?” he asked excitingly.

“Yes, I reclaimed it for us.” He said, human again, standing in all his naked glory, and hard.

“You- Can you p-put your pants on?! Y-You're distracting me!” Roddy stuttered, cheeks red.

“Nope!” Barry smirked at Roddy. “Let's go inside, I'll show you around.

Roddy took Barry's offered hand and followed him inside the cave. He was surprised at how warm and cozy it was, he had expected something dark and maybe a little gloomy. The walls and ground were made of smooth gray rocks. It was small, perfect for them. There were blankets and pillows arranged in a comfy nest against a wall on the far side of the cave, next to it were rocks and wood waiting for a fire to be lit. “It's perfect, I love it!” Roddy said happily. “I can hear... water? Is there a stream nearby?”

“Better, it's an underground pool. All this warm water just for us, want to see it?”

“Yes!”

Barry showed him an opening hidden behind wallflowers on one of the wall, a path leading down. They walked hand in hand until reaching the pool.

“Let's go for a dip!”

“I don't have a swimsuit...” Roddy blushed.

“You won't need it.” Barry began to slowly strip Roddy off, giving him a smoldering look, “So beautiful.”

They slowly entered the water, Roddy plastered to Barry, arms around his shoulder. He pulled him down into a scorching kiss, biting on his lips and coaxing his tongue inside his mouth, tasting each other.

Barry grabbed Roddy's hips to lift him up. He guided his tights around his hips, brushing their cocks together causing Roddy to moan in pleasure, breaking the kiss, his lips wet and swollen.

“Barry?” Roddy whispered, “Do you remember what you said about my first time? How it would happen?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“I think I- I want this, I... I think I'm ready.”

 


	12. Taking the next step

“Roddy, are you sure?” Barry asked softly.

“Yes, I 'm ready and I want it to happen here, in your den... our den.”

“Fuck! I... We'll need supplies and-”

“I have lube in my backpack, and I'm sure you have some stashed away in you den.”

“Well, yes but we need condoms too!”

“Why? I mean... You're the only one I've done... things with, and you're clean, right?"

“Yes, I got tested when I was in prison and I haven't done anything there and nothing after I got out until... us.”

“Look, I just... I want to feel you, all of you... inside.” Roddy said, rubbing their hard-on together.

“Fuck! Okay!” Barry moaned. “I'll have to mark you first, before I make love to you.”

“The Duftmarken? I know.” Roddy bared his neck to his boyfriend, ready to be marked.

“We'll do the marking here, in the pool, after that we'll go back up and I'll light a fire for us.” Barry said nibbling on Roddy's ear. “I'll try to distract you from the pain, okay?” He felt Roddy's nod against his neck.

“Do it please!” Roddy panted in Barry's ear, rubbing himself up and down until Barry slipped a wet finger inside his hole, pumping it in and out and adding a second finger.

Barry knew he found his sweet spot when Roddy screamed his name, panting harder and harder. He jabbed at his prostate relentlessly, making sure Roddy would be lost in pleasure. He then woge and bit the spot where the neck meets the shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and mark his mate forever.

Roddy came hard between them, barely feeling Barry's teeth sinking into his neck.

“I love making you cum with just my fingers!” Barry mumbled licking the blood from his mate's neck, “You good?”

“Never better.” Roddy said still breathless, “That was fucking fantastic!” he woge too, and brushed their cheeks together to exchange and memorize their scents.

“You'll probably have to carry me though-” Roddy stopped talking when he noticed that Barry was still hard, “You're still, it wasn't good for you?” he asked worried.

“It was great but when I cum it will be inside of you.” Barry answered him while getting out of the pool, carrying Roddy in his arm.

After laying Roddy down over the blankets and pillows, he kissed him lovingly “Grab the lube from your bag, I'll take care of the fire."

Barry sat on his knees beside Roddy and caressed his hips, “Turn around baby, hands and knees.”

Roddy did, feeling the butterflies in his stomach going crazy with anticipation.

Barry licked at his mark again, making Roddy shiver in pleasure. He drew a path with his mouth along his back, nipping at his tailbone and licked the skin between his buttocks before using his hands to spread them and lick at his entrance.

Roddy let out a loud moan when he felt Barry’s tongue licking across his hole, pressing the tip inside him. “Aaah God! Don't stop! Please!” he mewled after feeling the tongue circling his hole and pushing inside again, this time with a finger.

“Told you I will taste you everywhere.” Barry said, breath hot against Roddy's entrance, before pushing his tongue inside again, further and harder, “I wonder if I can make you cum just with my mouth.”

“Oh god!” Roddy yelled when Barry began to fuck him with his tongue. He felled on his arm, the sensations too much for him, and came again, felling his hole tightening around Barry's tongue.

Barry turned Roddy on his back again and plunged his tongue between his lips, teasing the roof of mouth. “So good for me.” He trailed his mouth down Roddy's chest, licking the cum off his chest and his cock before turning him on his belly, raising his hips.

He grabbed the lube, spreading it over his fingers and rubbing some around Roddy's entrance before throwing the bottle beside a pillow, within easy reach.

He pressed on finger inside, sliding it easily to the last knuckle. He added a second , then a third finger, spreading them dutifully to prepare Roddy for his cock. He rubbed his prostate every time he pushed his fingers back deep inside causing Roddy to push back impatiently against them. He reveled in every moan Roddy was making just for him.

When he felt Roddy was stretched enough, he grabbed his shoulders to sat him up above his lap, pressing his chest to Roddy's back. He lubed his cock and rubbed the tip against his entrance and slowly pushed inside, giving his mate time to get used to his girth.

Roddy was in heaven, they were both on their knees, his legs spread out around Barry's tights, one of his hand buried in boyfriend's hair while the other was gripping his hip and Barry's cock was pushing inside him, the stretch minimal because of their very intense foreplay in the pool and after.

Once Barry was fully inside, he bit down gently on Roddy's neck, “You okay baby?” he smiled against his mate's overheated skin.

“Wonderful.” he slurred, tipping his head back on Barry's shoulder.

“Such a good boy, taking my cock so well, like you were made just for me” Barry praised him, sending shivers down Roddy's spine.

“Aaah yes! Yours!” Roddy moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head when Barry's cock brushed his prostate.

Barry pulled out to the tip of his cock and pushed back inside to the hilt, feelings his balls brushing against Roddy's. He pumped his hips harder and faster, his fingers tightly holding Roddy's hips and his cock hitting his sweet spot on every other thrust. “I want you to come just from my cock, can you do that for me?”

“Y-Yes! Yes!” Roddy pushed back, eagerly fucking himself on Barry’s cock as Barry fucked him with abandon. His mind went white and he came for the third time that night, he came harder than he ever did before.

Barry felt Roddy's wall tightening around his cock when Roddy came, he pushed his cock inside harder practically rutting against him, and came, spraying him cum inside his mate, “Mine!”

“Yes, yours.” Roddy told him sleepily.

They fell asleep on their side, Barry wrapped around Roddy, his cock still inside him.

 

* * *

 

The first rays of light were reaching the cave when Barry woke up to Roddy's warm mouth around his member. “Oh baby! That mouth of yours!” he moaned, hand on Roddy's head, pushing his hair back. “Come here baby.”

Roddy gave his boyfriend's cock a kiss and straddled him, brushing their cocks together. “Good morning Grumpy Bear!” He greeted his mate with a big smile on his face.

Barry pulled Roddy's head down and bit down gently on Roddy's red and wet lower lip. “You sore?”

“No.” He whispered, “Feel good, want you again.” He raised himself on his knees just above Barry's erection, he wrapped his hand around it and pushed the tip inside him.

Barry stopped him with his hands around his hips, “Wait, you need preparations... I don't want to hurt you!”

“I've already prepared myself while you were sleeping.” Roddy said sitting down fully on Barry's cock, “Aaah! So good!”

“Fuck! I can't believe I missed you fingering yourself!”

“Maybe... Maybe n-next time I'll let you wa-watch.” Roddy panted while rolling his hips up and down.

Barry was mesmerized, his beautiful mate was riding him faster and faster, whining impatiently until Barry began to slowly stroke his member, his other hand playing with his balls and rubbing his perineum, making Roddy's warm entrance tighten around him.

“Want us to come- Aaah” Roddy moaned loudly “To come together!”

“Okay.” Barry stroked him faster and pushed up into Roddy, meeting his down thrust.

They came at the same time screaming each other name, Roddy falling back against Barry's chest.

 

After the morning sex and a little make out session in the pool while cleaning up, they spend the day outside, Barry's showing him around the forest.

At night, they made love again, Barry taking him apart again and again all night long, first with slow and gentle thrust and later hard and fast.

Mid-morning, Barry woke Roddy up by sucking his cock, deep-throating him while pushing two fingers inside Roddy's entrance, using the cum and lube still inside from the night before to milk his sweet spot. Roddy came hard down his throat, his whimpers a beautiful song to Barry's ears.

Barry carried him to the pool and sat him on his lap, pushing his cock inside him. He ran his warm and wet hands all over Roddy's body, sucking on his nipples, and wrapped an hand around his cock, slowly stroking him in time with his thrust inside him, taking him apart one last time before they had to leave their den.

In the car, on their way back to civilization, Roddy and Barry couldn't stop smiling stupidly at each other.

“I'm gonna miss this, this peacefulness... and the privacy.” Roddy said linking their hands together.

“We can go back to our den for a few weeks in the summer if you want to.”

“Yeah I'd like that! He said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 


	13. Together & Forever

Nick like classical music as much as the next guy. He saw Roddy playing and yes he's a prodigy. He went to last year concert with Monroe to see him on stage, it was great, no problem.

On the other hand, going to tonight's concert with everyone else, he knew it was going to be trial for his sanity. He knew and yet he had let Monroe convince him because it will be Roddy's first solo, everyone has be there to see his performance.

It's Monroe's fault. And Rosalee's too. But Nick would not suffer alone, no, he had to offer several sexual favors to Sean in exchange for him to accompany him but it would be worth it, or he hoped so.

They had seats in the middle of the concert hall, Barry had vanished as soon as they entered, surely to say hi to Roddy. Nick was sat in the middle, on his left were Monroe and Rosalee, and on his right were Sean, Ephram, Frank and the still missing Barry.

While he was talking with Sean about the program he saw a bubbly Barry coming back, _is that a hickey on his neck?_ He wondered. He was not the only one to notice, Frank and Ephram both looked at Barry then gave each other a knowing look. _Must be a wesen thing_ , he thought.

Sean confirmed his thought “Young Jägerbars are very... possessive, they like to mark their mate and be marked in return while their mates sometimes feel safer when scent-marked by their lover. Knowing this I'm sure you can imagine what they have been up to in the backstage.”

Nick tried not to imagine, and failed “Oh my god! I didn't need to know that!” He muttered.

The lights were turned off and the stage curtain rose. He knew that as first violin, Roddy would be practically on stage all time. It was going to be a long night.

As soon as the first note of the Introduction and Royal March of the Lion were played, it began...

At first, it was Monroe commenting on every students present on stage and how they couldn't hold a candle to Roddy. How the way he played was just amazing.

After Monroe quieted down a little, Rosalee could be heard whooping with delight every time Roddy was on stage, telling Barry how good he looked in a tuxedo.

Then it was Barry telling everyone around them that his boyfriend was the first violin, and joining Rosalee in her appreciation of his boyfriend's figure and talent. When Roddy was not on stage, Nick heard Barry narrating his and Roddy's epic love story to the old lady next to him.

Monroe, Rosalee and even Barry cheering loudly and enthusiastically for Roddy after each song.

Ephram and Frank trying (and failing) to keep themselves from laughing at Barry's antics and his lovestruck look.

Once Roddy began his solo, Danse Macabre, everyone was weirdly quiet. Nick knew the reprieve would be short so he took full advantage of it and listened to Roddy in silence. As he played the last note of the song, they all got up for a standing ovation and as expected Monroe was crying.

Sadly for Nick, yes, the reprieve was short.

Some snobby parents made the mistake of saying a little too loudly that their little snowflake (or snotty kid) would have played the solo much better than Roddy. Sadly for those parents, they were seated just behind Roddy's most fervent supporters. They got a murderous look from Monroe and Rosalee, Barry was growling at them, even the old lady that Barry befriended earlier turned around to stare them down... Nick looked to his right and was surprised to see Sean looking pointedly at the stupid couple. Frank and Ephram were looking proudly at Barry for defending his mate. Nick, for his part, turned around, and asked them firmly but politely to just shut up.

After traumatizing the snobby parents, Barry, Rosalee and especially Monroe made a point to make fun of the snotty kid poor technique. The old lady was in admiration before Barry, telling him he was such a good and caring boyfriend and so on and on.

After the final standing ovation signifying the end of the concert, Nick was speechless, he found himself in a sort of remaking of the famous scene in dirty dancing. Barry got up and ran down do to the edge of the stage, whooping in joy and waving his hands at Roddy.

Roddy, him, just threw himself off the stage, directly in Barry's waiting arms clinging on him like a koala.

Rosalee and the old lady could be heard cooing over the boys, Monroe was watching them completely dumb-founded, Sean looked impassive but Nick could see the shadow of a smile on his face and Ephram and Frank were double-up with laughter.

Roddy was feeling exhilarated, when he saw Barry running happily toward him he didn't think, he just secured his violin on a stand and jumped from the stage directly in Barry's arms, knowing he would catch him easily.

He clung tightly to him, whispering in his ear how much he loved him, “Barry?”

“Yes baby?”

“I've been accepted to the school of Music!”

“I'm proud of you! I knew you could do it!” he kissed him lovingly, “We'll be going to college together then!”

“What?! Really? You too?” Roddy crushed their lips together without a care for their audience.

Someone behind them cleared their throat trying to catch their attention.

Barry let Roddy down on the ground and they both looked around them to see who was trying to talk to them. It was Nick and company... gawking at them.

“Boys... Seriously, I don't want to arrest you for public indecency!" Nick pleaded with them.

“Yes! For the love of all that's holy, please find a room!” Monroe added uncomfortable.

“Don't mind them!” Rosalee told the boys, pointing to Monroe and Nick, “Roddy you were fantastic! My congratulations to you two, I heard you both got accepted in college!” She praised them happily. “Come on, I want lots of pictures with you before you leave to do your naughty things!”

Barry and Roddy were beet red but still complied, neither of them were crazy enough to refuse her request.

While Rosalee was playing paparazzi, Roddy wrapped his arms around Barry's neck and gave him a deep and loving kiss, leaving their lips red and wet.

“You know, the first time I met Monroe he told me that sometimes our lives collide in the most bizarre ways. I didn't know how true it was until I met you and fell in love with you.” He murmured, tucking in head under Barry's chin.

Barry hugged him closer and kissed the mating bite “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction and Royal March of the Lion is the 1st movement of the Carnival of the Animals.
> 
> I hope you liked this story! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : http://rewind-again.tumblr.com/


End file.
